The Fanservice Series
by Yumi Kei
Summary: A giant dump of drabbles, one-shots, and full lengths, focused purely on Kaza/Rikuo. May be pure smut or fluff. Many are unrelated, some will have multiple chapters. AU and canon. "Student Teacher" is the first chapter.
1. Student Teacher

Hey all! This is... basically where I will, from now on, dump all my Legal Drug drabbles and one-shots as to stop cluttering up my page. Expect lots of smut... even though I suck at writing that. It'll be good practice for me, I guess.

Your feedback is very much appreciated! Love you guys :) enjoy the madness!

This particular story is based on an RP **glostarz** and I had a looong time ago. I wrote it last year and never finished it... until now. Also my very first attempt at a full blown, in detail sex scene. Wut. Hope you enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"**Student Teacher"**

Setting: some high school in North America, present day.

Fade in: deserted hallway. A student turning the corner at a run, almost slipping and having to catch himself with one arm before continuing down the hall.

Zoom in: student; Kazahaya Kudo. Age 18. Currently late for Science class.

Kazahaya groaned internally when he found the classroom door closed. Now everyone would know of his late arrival. If only he could just materialize into goo and slip under the crack in the door, gravitating to his desk and taking human form once more, making up some amazing excuse as to how Mr. Hanson did not notice him during roll call. He was bent down to retrieve his pen? Ah, that could work. Too late he was stepping through the door now, making a face as all eyes turned to him.

As Kazahaya took his seat, the teacher turned from the board to face him. This time Kazahaya audibly groaned.

Mr. Himura was the instructor today… although he had asked everyone to call him Rikuo, Kazahaya refused to comply. He was Mr. Hanson's student teacher and had been for the better part of a month. He usually would stand idly by as the original teacher prattled on; taking note and observing. But on days like these, when Mr. Hanson was absent, Rikuo would teach the class.

Rikuo was stricter than Mr. Hanson… obnoxiously so. Ever since his first day, Rikuo seemed to have it out for Kazahaya. Always passing by his desk the most and flicking Kazahaya's ear when he did. Or calling on Kazahaya when his hand was clearly not up, eyeing him during one of the teacher's long lectures, or occasionally tripping him on his way out the door.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo caught his attention. Said boy looked up with a scowl in place. Rikuo turned back to the white board before speaking again. "I think you need to see me after class."

"You think?" Kazahaya muttered under his breath.

"Yes Kudo; I need to see you after class," Rikuo reiterated, not pausing in his formula, voice stern.

Kazahaya felt a little jab of panic. After all, Rikuo a.k.a. Mr. Himura, was superior to Kazahaya's intellect and age. He also held the almighty power to tattle tale on the students. Not that Rikuo ever did… except on Kazahaya. Of course.

"Right," Kazahaya breathed, sinking into his seat.

Rikou obviously didn't think that was enough. Kazahaya began to wonder if Mr. Himura enjoyed talking… or just hearing the sound of his voice. It was really unnecessary; what he spoke next.

"You've been a very bad boy Kudo,"

Said senior looked up from his desk to stare at the student teacher's back with a look that debated whether Mr. Himura had lost his mind.

"And behavior such as this requires punishment." Rikuo finished, completely serious. Kazahaya failed to take him fervently, instead reacting with concerned obliviousness. Girls in class started giggling for some reason. Kazahaya failed to see any humor in this. Oh no… it was a conspiracy. Mr. Himura had somehow coned the rest of the class to go along with whatever sick joke he was playing on Kazahaya… to make him suffer in his own stupidity.

"…Okay."

After this brief moment of conversing, class began to go on as usual. Mr. Himura was writing scientific formulas on the board, copying from a spiral notebook in one arm, no doubt notes the original teacher left for him, and telling the class to copy as well. As Kazahaya copied the notes like a mindless drone, Himura prattled on about… something. Kazahaya zoned out during these moments, doodling on the side of his paper and thinking evil thoughts about the… thing.

_Mr. Himura thinks he's so high and mighty_, Kazahaya thought. _He really thinks he can just get away with picking only on me. Doesn't anyone else see my pain?_ Actually, he could get away with it, Kazahaya gave as an after thought, scowling to himself. The only person he complained about Himura to was his not-so-reliable best friend, Fai Flourite… who was constantly at the ridiculous idea that this fat headed student teacher actually liked his spastic friend… just had an odd way of showing affection. Kazahaya declared his friend to be mentally unstable and blind to all senses of the word "affection."

Maybe if Mr. Himura wasn't always such a hard ass, Kazahaya would have found him attractive, and not just physically. It was a sad truth; no one could deny the student teacher's overly handsome face, dark skin, broad shoulders, and thick arms hiding obvious muscle under his flannel shirt, the fair haired boy was no exception. But his God awful personality denied anything more.

Kazahaya had been unaware that he had been whispering his thoughts unconsciously. It was a horrible and cliché habit. Cliché because Rikuo had caught on and interrupted the blondish boy's musing.

"I can hear you saying my name, Kudo." Ugh! Kazahaya really couldn't stand the guy!

"Nuh uh!" Was his brilliant counter attack. Kazahaya mentally slapped himself. _Nuh uh_? What was he, four?

Rikuo's replying tone was slightly laced with teasing. "I can hear you, Kazahaya."

God, if it was one thing Kazahaya absolutely could not stand about the psychotic substitute death teacher, it was when Mr. Himura called him by his first name. Kazahaya lowered his head and glared at the wall, not wanting to actually get… punished, as Himura so eloquently put it.

After a few seconds, Rikuo put down the notebook and walked over to Kazahaya's desk, resting his hand on the cheap wood and lowering himself so his lips were at the fidgeting boy's ear, whispering. "I don't like to hear my name said like that," it sounded only slightly menacing.

Okay, seriously, what was up with this guy and the constant talking? Kazahaya darted his eyes to the side of his skull, catching one of Rikuo's eyes… they were green? He'd always thought they were hazel. Shit, he was really… kinda too close for comfort.

"Sorry," Kazahaya finally grumbled… having to get his character back. What was that all about?

Rikuo couldn't resist flicking Kazahaya in the arm before he walked back to the white board. Said boy rubbed at the slowly forming red spot with a scowl. I mean, what the hell? Kazahaya ignored the stares directed toward him and the whispers being initiated and just sunk more into his chair.

While Rikuo went back to standing by the board, explaining light speeds and refractions… whatever that shit was, Kazahaya chewed on his pencil eraser as something to do. It probably wasn't the best thing to chew… but Kazahaya always brought a pencil for science; it being his worst subject (now a despicable subject since Rikuo started hanging around) and thus having to use currently saliva coated eraser constantly to eradicate his lame mistakes. Usually he chewed on pen caps. When there is no cap to chew, he went for the pen itself. Once he punctured the ink capsule and ended up with a mouth full of blue ink… the stain took forever to come off his teeth. Thankfully that was a time last year, before Himura came and made his life a living hell, or else he would for sure find some way to tease Kazahaya about it.

Kazahaya continued to chew, even as Rikuo's intelligible speaking ceased, eyes on his paper, so when he spoke it scared the living shit out of the chewing youth and caused him to drop the utensil in a spastic movement.

"Stop putting things in your mouth," he said.

Kazahaya sighed loudly, bending down to retrieve his germy pencil, knowing it was he whom Himura was speaking to.

"Who are you, my mother?" Kazahaya asked sarcastically, finally starting to become unimpressed with this constant chatter. He peeked up at the clock and was a little relieved at the time. Twenty minutes until lunch. This time could pass by really fast if Rikuo would stop interrupting himself for no reason.

"No, Kazahaya. And if you wish to extend the time with me after class to time after school, I suggest you start to behave," he sounded so serious too! Kazahaya felt like screaming; he didn't do anything wrong!

That was when Fai, Kazahaya's (pretty much) only friend in school, turned around in his seat to face the mumbling boy. He had managed to keep his words to himself (as Fai normally would turn around to have a chat with his friend, but if Mr. Himura were watching, they'd always get smacked), but it was really becoming too much. In fact, a grin was already in place when Fai opened his mouth to whisper, Himura's back to the class.

"You know," Fai licked his lips. "I think he's flirting."

Kazahaya stared.

Fai shrugged slightly, acknowledging Kazahaya's response. "Badly, yes. But seriously... are you picking up on this?"

Kazahaya slumped in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "He just hates me."

"Or he seriously wants you... he just has a different way of showing it," Fai winked. Kazahaya rolled his eyes.

"Stop talking, you're going to get me in trouble," Kazahaya bent back down over his notebook, pretending to write something down, as Rikuo had just turned back to the class.

"There are better things you could be doing with that mouth besides talking," Kazahaya didn't have to look up to know that Stupid Teacher Himura was looking right at him as he spoke.

Fai turned back to face front once more, a small giggle escaping his lips. A couple minutes passed before a piece of paper was set on Kazahaya's desk, courtesy of Fai.

_He's talking about a blow job._ The note read. Kazahaya turned red and scribbled back a response.

_Shut up! He's just trying to rile me up; trying to get me into more trouble. But I wont fall for it!_

Fai grinned as he read it. Kazahaya really was clueless... or he just refused to believe it. Fai couldn't blame him, really.

The bell rang for lunch. Kazahaya muttered a "finally," as he gathered up his supplies. While Himura was erasing the white board of his marker-scribbles, Fai stood up and over Kazahaya, who was still seated.

"Have fun," he spoke quietly, a knowing smirk upon his features. Kazahaya's brows narrowed. He was hoping to forget that he actually had to stay after.

"Doubt it. I'll see you at lunch," Kazahaya waved his hand dismissively, noticing out of the corner of his eye Mr. Himura leaning against the teacher's desk, waiting.

Fai walked out of the room and Mr. Himura followed shortly after, closing the door behind him. Kazahaya watched in growing fear _of what?_ as he also locked it and pulled the shade down over the glass.

The room seemed to shrink. Kazahaya hadn't moved from his desk, too afraid of letting his eyes fall from the student teacher as he took his time walking leisurely back to the front of the room, leaning against Mr. Hanson's desk again and beckoning Kazahaya to stand in front of him. With a small sigh, Kazahaya stood and did as he was told, automatically going into grovel mode, hoping this wouldn't take long.

"I'm sorry I was late. I have P.E. right before this class, and the teacher really doesn't give us enough time to change. And the gym is like, on the other side of the building from here so, even running, it's really hard to beat the time," Kazahaya blabbered on. Himura pretended like he was listening.

"You can come here in your gym cloths," he interrupted the rambling boy.

Kazahaya paused, mouth open slightly due to being cut off mid sentence. "Um, but they smell..."

The teacher shrugged. "Come in just your shorts then."

That made Kazahaya's head snap up, having previously been glued to his shoes. "Eh? You're... not serious, right?"

Mr. Himura only smirked, taking a step closer, causing Kazahaya to step back, eyebrow raised. "So, what were you and Flourite taking up my class time talking about?"

Kazahaya felt like yelling, _this isn't _your_ class!_ But kept his thoughts inside, thinking quickly before speaking, looking over Himura's shoulder. "He wanted to know what was for lunch," he froze when Himura took another step forward, feeling the edge of a desk hit his hips, lips parted again in surprise.

"Um, sir, what are you-?"

Kazahaya thought his heart busted out of his chest when the young teacher bent over slightly to rest his hands flat atop the desk, on either side of Kazahaya's hips, suddenly face-to-face.

"Kazahaya," he spoke softly, hot breath hitting the boy's face, all but moaning his name. Said boy felt his cheeks heat up for no reason. "Why don't you ever call me by my first name? Everyone else does..."

The blondish boy had to pause and try to collect himself. _Damn, what the hell is going on?_ "B-because," Kazahaya mentally slapped himself for stuttering. "You're my teacher; it's a sign of respect. When you become a full time educator, that's what everyone will call you, Mr. Himura," a lie of course. Kazahaya only refused to comply to try and irritate the tall man.

"I see your point," he moved in bit by bit. "But I want to be on more... _intimate_ standards, with my students," Kazahaya was unconsciously leaning back as Himura loomed over him, their knees touching now. Kazahaya started panicking. _What the hell? Intimate? And why the hell is he so close?! Oh shit..._ he had a brief flash of what Fai had been saying to him ever since Himura started hanging around, that he liked him. Oh, God. _No way... He just said he likes to be on a personal level with his students. That's not... totally unreasonable. I mean, as a teacher, you want to know your students, right? It's got nothing to do with... me... wait, THEN WHY THE HELL DOES HE PICK ON ME?!_

"That doesn't seem very professional," Kazahaya managed to cough out. His facial expression started to mirror his thoughts, causing Himura to give him a strange look.

"Are you sick?" Kazahaya jumped ten feet in the air and landed awkwardly over the small desk when Mr. Himura placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling the obvious warmth and now the blistering heat of surprise added on to the embarrassment. Rikuo's lips slowly stretched into a menacing smirk, now completely leaning over the flustered boy, trapping him. "You're all red." He only had Kazahaya's face in his palms for a couple seconds before the klutzy boy had flung himself backwards comically, hands now back in their original position over Kazahaya's sides.

Kazahaya closed his eyes and took a calming breath, knowing that if he spoke now he would be screaming and/or stuttering like a fool.

"Sir," his breath was only a little shaky. Kazahaya opened his eyes to meet his tormentor's. "Could you please give me some space?"

A moment of silence passed. Mr. Himura didn't move. Kazahaya started to get a cramp in his elbows, which were currently helping to prop him up on the flat desk surface.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the student teacher spoke.

"Why?"

Kazahaya exploded.

"Because I fuckin' asked _politely_! Even though you don't deserve ANY kind of respect! Where the _hell_ do you get off, bullying me every day?! Do you think I _like_ being the center of frickin' attention? Do you _like_ seeing me angry? Is that it? You freak. How do you plan to be 'intimate' with your students if all you succeed in doing is pissing them off! I swear, one day-!"

Mr. Himura had grabbed Kazahaya's chin, rather roughly, and part of his jaw, glaring daggers and suddenly dangerously close to his face. Kazahaya's eyes shook. Shit, he had really pissed him off. His mouth had been caught while it was open widely. Another silence filled the air.

A squeak emerged from Kazahaya's throat when he felt a arm slide around his lower back, griping tightly and pulling him to stand on his feet again, pulling him flush against Himura's body. Kazahaya blushed again as the hand around his face had him look up into his eyes. Mr. Himura was staring at him, eyes softening instantly, the grip around his jaw loosened, letting Kazahaya clamp his lips together.

"I'm sorry," the black haired man spoke softly. The fairer gasped as the hand previously at his chin moved- stroked really- his jaw line, up over his ear, and through his hair, fingers combing all the way down to his neck. He began leaning down, gripping a handful of Kazahaya's hair.

"I am a freak," Himura began, softly. "I like teasing you, only you. I like seeing you angry, seeing the glow in your eyes and the red on your cheeks," he stopped to smile. Kazahaya felt like his heart just melted. "It's so sexy," he leaned down so their noses almost touched. The younger felt his eyelids getting heavy, noticing how Himura's fingers spread out on his lower back. "I can't help it. I think of you all the time; all the ways that fire could be directed elsewhere..." the fingers around his hips moved down, over Kazahaya's back pockets, pressing, but not squeezing.

Kazahaya heard a small noise of satisfaction, almost like a moan, and closed his eyes in embarrassment when he realized _he_ had made the sound. Rikuo couldn't take it anymore. He captured those parted lips in a hard kiss, eyes shut even before contact.

He didn't jump, surprisingly. Kazahaya had been waiting for the kiss, returning it with his own vigor, moving his lips against Rikuo's and feeling a shudder course through his body. A tongue slipped inside his mouth as they both parted briefly to change the angle, Kazahaya eagerly sucked it in, sliding his own along the pink muscle and into Rikuo's mouth. His arms, previously unmoving at his sides, slid up to lock around Rikuo's neck, pulling him closer.

Rikuo couldn't contain the drawn out moan, making Kazahaya's mouth vibrate, feeling the boy he had been dreaming about clinging to him like a lifeline. After one more grip to the back of Kazahaya's neck Rikuo brought that arm around Kazahaya's waist to meet the other, pulling their hips together. Kazahaya took a step forward as Rikuo took a step back, walking together until the latter felt his butt hit the edge of his desk, grinning, causing Kazahaya to stop moving his lips.

Rikuo watched as Kazahaya's eyes fluttered open, having to go back in for a lighter kiss; the kid's face was just irresistible.

"How old are you?" Rikuo asked, voice thick, lips brushing lips.

Kazahaya kept his eyes closed. "Eighteen," he felt Rikuo's lips spread in a smile. His heart beat started kicking back up again, in double time.

"Good," Rikuo whispered. "Cos I'm going to make you mine." Kazahaya thought he heard a slight growl in Rikuo's voice. He licked his lips, unsure how to react to that statement. His heart was beating fast, and Kazahaya was sure he was red as a tomato, but he couldn't meet Rikuo's eyes, couldn't think of something to say.

Kazahaya had become attracted to Rikuo in a matter of minutes. He was already physically attracted to him, but the words he spoke... just shook him. Yeah, he was still kind of a jerk, but Kazahaya knew that Rikuo liked him now... The idea wasn't repulsive. In fact, right now, Kazahaya wanted him too.

Rikuo faltered at the silence he received. "That is... if you want to," his grip around Kazahaya lessened.

Kazahaya shook his head, forcing himself to look up into this man's eyes. "You _are_ a pain in the ass," Kazahaya combed through the thin hairs at the back of Rikuo's neck, watching his amused facial expression. "I'll make you a deal. If you stop treating me like shit during class, I'll give you all of me."

A goofy grin broke out on Rikuo's face. Kazahaya had to repress a giggle at the expression. "Certainly. I was only doing it to get your attention anyway."

"You should think of other ways," Kazahaya felt a confidence boost, falling for Rikuo a little bit harder, standing on tip toe to brush their noses together. Rikuo smiled, muttering "cute."

After gazing- there is no other word for it- at each other after another moment, Rikuo grinned as a warning before disappearing into the crook of Kazahaya's neck kissing with an open mouth, up and down.

"By the way," Kazahaya started, tilting his head to the side, ignoring his still rapidly beating heart. "How old are _you_?"

It was probably too late to ask that question. Rikuo probably understood that, as he chuckled before he answered. He was a college student, so Kazahaya was hoping he was at least in his early 20s. Because yes, he did have a preference.

"I turn 23 next month. Do I meet your standards?" Rikuo nipped a spot behind Kazahaya's ear.

Kazahaya felt a surge of pleasure from that bite travel down, causing him to press his pelvis against Rikuo's. He didn't answer, just lolled his head back, lips parted slightly, when Rikuo slowly rolled his hips back, against Kazahaya's.

"Mm..." Kazahaya's head rolled back down as Rikuo began licking and sucking the spot he had bit, their hips moving together, back and forth.

Kazahaya jumped slightly, feeling two hands that had managed to sneak down his ass, squeeze, fingers splayed out. He leaned onto Rikuo, causing him to detach from that pale neck. Another low chuckle was heard, along with an added grope to Kazahaya's rear, hands moving lower, in a massaging manner, one finger nudging itself between the jean covered crevasse, pressing, causing his victim to gasp with pleasure, spreading his legs. Kazahaya looked up into green eyes, his own taking on a considerably darker almond color, using his hands to pull Rikuo's head down for another kiss, surprising the taller man by taking charge.

As thrilling as it was letting his pupil dominate the kiss, Rikuo found that it wasn't enough, kissing back harshly, working his jaw and exploring Kazahaya's mouth, tongue moving erratically. Although his hands were around Rikuo's neck, Kazahaya pushed back with his lips, trying to straighten himself out and get Rikuo on his back. A loud moan escaped without permission when Rikuo quickly rearranged his stance, getting a knee between Kazahaya's legs, pushing against his stiffening cock.

Kazahaya exhaled sharply when his mouth was released briefly.

"Rikuo..." he whispered. Said man felt himself grin, thrusting his hips up, hearing the beautiful sound of Kazahaya trying to stifle a scream.

"Again," Rikuo spoke, kissing thin lips with an open mouth.

It took a moment for Kazahaya's fuzzy brain to comprehend what he heard. Swallowing, he repeated Rikuo's name, mumbling it against his lips.

"Louder," he released his lips from Kazahaya's, bending over him slightly to get a hand down lower, past his ass and in between his legs, getting as much grip as he could of his sack and simultaneously thrusting forward again, his thigh sliding deliciously along Kazahaya's erection.

"Ah- Rikuo!" Kazahaya yelled, blushing soon after.

"Shit, Kaza..." Rikuo pulled back, meeting almond eyes that stared back, lids low and pupils enlarged.

That stare was all Rikuo needed to snap him to life and begin devouring this boy he had fantasized about for far to long. He pulled Kazahaya's thin T-shirt up and over his arms, dropping it to the floor and kissed Kazahaya again, feeling the pale skin under his hands and the boy's arms around his neck.

"Ahh..." Kazahaya broke the kiss to lean his head back when he felt a finger gently circling a hard nipple, teasing and testing his reaction. Rikuo watched, awe struck as Kazahaya licked his bottom lip, eyes still closed, as he continued ignoring the pointed nub, pressing his other hand to the front of Kazahaya's jeans, massaging the protruding organ until he had his prey shuddering with retained pleasure.

"Please, Rikuo," Kazahaya pleaded softly. Rikuo popped the button to Kazahaya's pants and touched his neglected nipple as well.

"Please?" Rikuo smirked, pulling the zipper down slowly. He was dying for direct contact, but watching Kazahaya plead was something he was not expecting and was entranced by it, wanting more. He bent over slightly and licked Kazahaya's nipple just as he began stroking him through his boxer briefs.

Kazahaya moaned lowly, placing a hand on Rikuo's shoulder, feeling the fabric underneath his fingers, and found the motivation to put his own hands to work, in quickly unbuttoning Rikuo's white flannel shirt. As he tried to pull it off, it became stuck and he realized with aggravation that he had forgotten about the stupid blue tie. It wasn't even a clip on.

"I don't know how to do this..." Kazahaya pulled on Rikuo's tie for emphasis. The college student chuckled, taking Kazahaya's wrists and pulling them down to his sides.

"Worry about that later," he said in a husky voice that Kazahaya could only nod to. Rikuo finally turned Kazahaya around, so his back was against the desk instead, and reached behind him to shove everything on the desk to the floor; cleanup be damned. Rikuo's laptop clattered to the floor and Kazahaya couldn't help but wince.

"Don't worry about it," Rikuo spoke quickly, reading Kazahaya's thoughts. He nodded again and squeaked when he felt himself lifted up and pushed down onto the long desk, Rikuo crawling over top of him soon after, the tie dangling and tickling Kazahaya's stomach.

Rikuo leaned down, keeping eye contact with the student below him before dipping his head down to kiss his lips, cheek, jaw line, neck, and down, pinching a nipple on the way. Kazahaya blushed, arching his back and staring at the ceiling tiles. Only when he felt Rikuo's lips pressing against his clothed arousal did Kazahaya close his eyes, moving his hips up slightly and opening his mouth mutely as Rikuo traveled even lower, nuzzling his nose against his balls.

Kazahaya whimpered, feeling girly but not caring, as Rikuo finally pulled his pants down and off, after quickly disposing of Kazahaya's shoes.

Kazahaya bit his lip to prevent from begging. Rikuo was taking his time again, nudging his fingers under the elastic of Kazahaya's underwear. He bent his knees slightly and blushed even more when Rikuo gently eased the boxer briefs down, gazing at Kazahaya's erect member. His eyes traveled up, back to Kazahaya's eyes.

"Damn you're so hot," his ran his fingers through Kazahaya's hair after he spoke.

Kazahaya blinked, the pink coloring on his cheeks turning red.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

Rikuo smiled. Kazahaya thought he felt his heart melt, but that wasn't possible.

"So cute too," he captured Kazahaya's lips once more, dipping his tongue out to touch those soft lips. Kazahaya kissed back openly, pushing his own tongue against Rikuo's for fun before letting him invade his mouth completely, bringing his arms up and around Rikuo's shoulders, one hand gripping the short black hair lightly.

The kiss escalated quickly, sounds of harsh exhaling through noses were heard as well as the smacks of lips and tongue constantly changing angles. Kazahaya brought one of his legs up to trail his heel up Rikuo's leg and back down, rolling his hips so his dick would press against the hard denim of Rikuo's jeans.

"Mm!" Kazahaya's eye brows furled, legs spreading apart instantly as Rikuo had snuck a hand away to grip Kazahaya's hard shaft, thumbing the dripping tip. He pulled away from the kiss with a lick, peeking down then back up, grinning.

"You're leaking."

Kazahaya didn't know whether to be embarrassed or roll his eyes at Rikuo's incredible observational skills.

Instead he went for, "Why are you still dressed?"

Rikuo sniggered, sitting up to straddle Kazahaya's waist, toeing off his leather shoes and undoing his jeans, making awkward poses as he slid them off his legs and finally dropped them to the floor, his boxer shorts followed shortly after.

Kazahaya smiled through the whole "strip tease," unable to break away from Rikuo's massive... shit, this was probably gonna hurt.

Rikuo then made quick work of his tie, sliding it off then pausing to look at it. A wicked smirk crossed his lips and he leaned back over Kazahaya, grabbing his wrists as he did so.

"What are you-"

"Don't struggle," Rikuo interrupted, grinning now as he brought Kazahaya's hands above his head, holding them together with one hand as he wrapped his tie around the wrists, tying it into a secure knot. Kazahaya swallowed, his head tilted up to see what Rikuo was doing.

When he was done, Rikuo came face-to-face with Kazahaya again kissing him on the nose.

Kazahaya didn't even know what to say. But he wasn't surprised, he expected as much out of Rikuo.

Rikuo didn't need to hear anything. He finished taking off the remainder of his attire, sitting over Kazahaya for a moment longer than necessary.

Kazahaya didn't want to, just to spite him, but he ogled anyway. It was something straight out of an Acrombie and Fitch magazine. Beautiful, wide shoulders, sculpted chest and abs, but not hideously bulky. It was all tan too... all of Rikuo, not a tan line to be seen. It made Kazahaya feel a tad self conscious.

Rikuo's eyebrows literally waggled. "Like what you see?"

Kazahaya scoffed. "_Please_."

Rikuo grinned, lowering himself once again so their arousals touched. Kazahaya's breath hitched, pushing his hips up.

"You know you like it," Rikuo kissed Kazahaya once, twice, and again, easing his way down so their bodies were flush against each other.

Kazahaya groaned, his arms twitching above his head. Rikuo broke the kiss to watch Kazahaya's head tilt back as he grabbed their manhoods together, sliding his member along Kazahaya's, his hand large enough to have a hard grip to make them both grit their teeth to prevent a loud moan.

"Shit, Rikuo... do something already," Kazahaya begged, moving his hips with Rikuo while fighting down shudders of his looming orgasm.

_With pleasure_, Rikuo thought, using his free hand to open the top drawer of the desk, pushing paper and stuff out of the way until he found his lube and a single condom.

Kazahaya saw the items in his hand and snickered.

"You always keep a condom _and_ lube on hand?"

"Not in the classroom, no," Rikuo began, smiling as well. "But I had a feeling about today..." He cast an evil look at Kazahaya.

Rikuo quickly made note of the time and cussed silently. No more time for foreplay, luckily both of them seemed ready to burst. Rikuo knew that once he was inside Kazahaya, he wouldn't hold out long.

He let go of himself and Kazahaya, upturning the plastic bottle and squeezing out some clear gel onto his fingers, sliding them together. He glanced at Kazahaya, feeling his eyes on him.

As his fingers danced around Kazahya's tight entrance, Rikuo spoke.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked quietly.

Kazahaya was writhing. He didn't want to answer. His brain currently had one thing on his mind. But Kazahaya managed to swallow and answer with only a slight shake in his voice.

"Yeah."

Rikuo sighed in relief. He didn't want Kazahaya to be scared.

"Okay," he slowly entered one finger. Kazahaya's toes curled.

Rikuo felt his cock twitch. God Kazahaya was so tight, it was difficult pushing his finger up.

"Relax," Rikuo instructed. Obviously it had been a while since Kazahaya last had sex.

Kazahaya exhaled, unclenching his buttocks. Rikuo bent over and licked the head of Kazahaya's dick without warning. When Kazahaya moaned, Rikuo entered a second finger, covering only the head in his mouth.

Soon a third finger was added, stretching Kazahaya out and thoroughly slicking up the inside. Rikuo grazed his prostate more than a few times, making Kazahaya arch his back in sheer ecstasy, jaw dropping.

Rikuo brought his head up, reaching his free hand up to comb his fingers through Kazahaya's hair, making eye contact.

"Ready?"

Kazahaya nodded, eyebrows raising and mouth opening as Rikuo slid his fingers out.

The packet was opened, Rikuo rolled the condom on, lubed himself up, gripped Kazahaya's hips with one hand, the other holding the base of his dick as he edged himself closer, and paused.

He took a look at Kazahaya's desperate face, knowing full well that his expression was mirrored.

Kazahaya mumbled a "Go," and Rikuo gladly obeyed, pushing himself inside Kazahaya, deeper, until he was up to the hilt. Kazahaya whined, pulling at his tied wrists and panting.

"Holy shit," Rikuo gasped. It had been far too long since he had been inside of such a deliciously tight ass. He groaned as he kept still, watching Kazahaya for any signs of discomfort.

"You okay, love?" Rikuo licked his thumb and rubbed it against the head of Kazahaya's erection.

Kazahaya's eyes popped open at that. _Love_? Why would he call him that? Kazahaya and Rikuo studied one another briefly before Kazahaya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon," he moved his hips up, causing Rikuo to make a loud sound in his throat. He lifted one of Kazahaya's legs over his shoulder and leaned down, gripping his hips as he pulled out and pushed back in. Not too slow or fast, but slow enough to torture himself, making his body shudder.

But once was enough.

Rikuo snapped his hips forward, pushing his fingers into Kazahaya's soft, delicate skin. He pulled out slowly only to push back in quickly, head hanging over, the pleasure overwhelming. He moved a hand to Kazahaya's weeping member, gripping it hard, pumping it time with his next thrusts.

"Ahh!" Kazahaya yelled, moaning softly after, forgetting they were still in school. Rikuo thrust again, watching Kazahaya's face as it scrunched up, trying to contain the noises his throat begged to release.

Kazahaya's other leg found its way over Rikuo's shoulder, heels digging into his lower back as Rikuo let himself go, thrusting in and out, increasing speed as he worked. Kazahaya wriggled constantly, wanting to do something with his arms. His body sliding up and down, up and down on the wooden desk.

Rikuo couldn't stop. His hips acted on their own as he thrust without care, mouth open, now pulling Kazahaya down to meet his strikes. It was so hot, so tight, so slick, Rikuo couldn't help but go faster, harder, again and again and _again_. One hand's blunt nails digging into Kazahaya's skin, the other keeping a firm grip on his dick, moving in time with his thrusts.

Kazahaya shook under Rikuo, his mouth constantly open in silent screams, tied wrists brought down over his stomach to feebly grip Rikuo's hair, thrusting his hips down, even though Rikuo had him under his control; movement was unnecessary.

Kazahaya babbled words like "Please," "Shit!" "Fuck!" and Rikuo's name, feeling his hot cock move in and out of him with such amazing friction and pressure. God it felt so _good_.

They came at the same time. Kazahaya didn't bother with words to warn, but Rikuo tried, coming down from his high after wards.

The pair fell still, just shoulders and stomachs moving up and down with labored breaths. Kazahaya groaned as Rikuo slid out slowly, unhooking his fingers from Rikuo's hair to let them drop on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling again.

Rikuo made quick work of disposing the very much used condom and laying on top of Kazahaya, uncaring really, about the sticky mess that had now transferred onto him.

Kazahaya hummed, tapping Rikuo on the back and getting his attention to his tied wrists. Riko smiled weakly as he undid the knot, laughing at how tight it had gotten because of Kazahaya's struggling.

They shared a kiss.

"So, what happens now?" Kazahaya inquired, playing with Rikuo's hair.

"Hm," Rikuo leaned down and lightly kissed Kazahaya. "How about I take you out to dinner after school, and we can start from there?" His nose nudged Kazahaya's.

Kazahaya smiled. "Okay."


	2. Music for your ears

More song drabbles! :D They are just too much fun to resist, everyone should give it a try, you'll never know what kind of story your fingers will start typing out! He he he!

The original rules are to listen to the first 10 songs your music player shuffles out, and to write something within the duration of the song. But of course, I never listen to the rules. I skipped over songs, but I never picked one myself, just waited for one to come on that would spark an idea.

I also might have hit the replay button for almost every song here, so I would have more time to get my idea out, but not too much time; just enough to still classify each as a drabble.

I hope you enjoy these snippets and be sure to give each song a listen to help give the stories more meaning :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"**On The Floor" - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**

Rikuo saw him for the first time dancing in a night club, one he was dragged to with his best friend, who insisted he needed to "loosen up," as if he was overworked and stiff.

Rikuo was not overworked, and his "friend" could shove it. But he was unwillingly taken to the loud, busy place filled with young, energetic bodies, moving, grinding, sweating.

When Rikuo saw him moving on the floor, among all the others, he was captured. The drink in his hand forgotten, the obnoxious hip hop blasting through the speakers muffled. Rikuo saw thin blonde hair, swaying about in every direction, sweat flinging off him, white t-shirt sticking to his nimble, slim frame. Rikuo watched as he opened his eyes, the multi-colored lights playing off his shining pupils, his thin white fingers combing through his hair as if he was gripping a lover by the scalp.

Rikuo wasn't a dancer, wasn't even sure if he was attracted to men, but he knew one thing right then; he wanted this man he saw dancing, alone, just for him.

He pushed himself from the bar, leaving his drink, and made his way through the crowd, not even feeling the push and pull of other bodies, male and female, as he finally reached his target.

The blonde man saw him immediately, smiling and slithering his hands on Rikuo's shoulders, stepping closer, and proceeded to move his body along Rikuo's. Rikuo felt himself moan, eye lids getting heavy as the slender man continued to work around and on him, hips pressed together, finger's fondled each other, lips close, but not touching; exchanging breaths.

It was a delirious experience, something about this young man had grabbed a hold on Rikuo and wasn't letting go. And Rikuo could care less if it ever did.

"**Love Me Do" - The Beatles**

The gray kitten, with it's paws held in the air, danced awkwardly to the beat on the radio. Kazahaya, mumbling the music along, grinned, keeping a light grip on the kitten's tiny paws, making the little body bounce.

Rikuo watched from the doorway, finally speaking up.

"What are you doing to that poor creature?"

Kazahaya jumped a tiny bit, turning to see Rikuo, ceasing his control of the kitten, who looked appreciative.

"He's jamming out," Kazahaya spoke like it was obvious, letting go of the kitten, who instantly collapsed to play with it's tail.

"**Numb" - Linkin Park**

Kazahaya ran, not looking back, unable to breathe, unable to think. His worn sneakers hit the wet pavement like concrete smacking concrete. He didn't bother holding in his tears, as they streaked back, into his hair line, and eventually hitting the ground as well.

Kazahaya was running away from home, for good this time. The pressure of living under his parent's constant watch and ruling and indoctrination were finally too much. Too much pain, too much guilt that he shouldn't have to feel.

He cried for his sister. During the argument with his parent's, he had tried to drag his sister, Kei, with him, but she refused, and so Kazahaya ran out alone, and fast.

Where would he go?

"**Chaos" - Mute Math**

"You have no clue what I've been through!" Rikuo shouted at Kazahaya, a bickering gone too far.

"Stop trying to comfort me, it doesn't help," Rikuo shouted again, his voice almost breaking at the end.

Kazahaya's eyes shined with impending tears he refused to let fall, not sure what to do, but not letting any sign of weakness show.

"Rikuo, I'm trying to help, just like Kakei and Saiga are doing. And for your information, I do have a clue what you've been through, but you refuse to be clear with me," he spoke carefully, watching a vein in Rikuo's eye twitch.

He remained silent, brooding. Kazahaya sighed, relaxing a tiny bit.

Rikuo suddenly grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the wall, it's smash echoing in the apartment. Kazahaya hollered in surprise, jumping away from Rikuo.

"There's a reason why I can't tell you everything," Rikuo had stepped up to Kazahaya, ignoring the wince in his golden eyes at his venomous voice. "or anything..." Rikuo finished vaguely, walking away.

"Leave me alone." Rikuo spat.

"**Paint it Black" - Versa Emerge _(Rolling Stones cover)_**

A heavy rain fell upon Tokyo. Gray clouds obscure any sunlight, making the atmosphere cold and dark. People walked more briskly, their umbrellas, books, or newspapers above their heads in defense of the sudden onslaught.

Rikuo watched all this, from an even darker, gloomier ally. He had on a dull greenish brown trench coat with it's hood pulled up. His head tilted slightly to watch the people, with their nice, polished shoes, colorful clothes, nice hair, fake faces done up with makeup, and accessories, like a coffee cup.

Rikuo looked back down at the dirty pavement in front of him, watched the water droplets hit the black surface and his worn shoes, two sizes too small for him, that he had found in a dumpster. He reached forward with one hand and caught a few droplets on his dirty fingers. He touched his face, trying to remember how he had got there.

"**The Unforgiven" - Metalica**

"There is a place for sinners! It is a place that is dark! And full of demons, worms, and Satan! This place is Hell, and no one deserves to go there, but those who do not accept the Jesus Christ as their Savior will suffer!"

Rikuo droned out the preacher, arms crossed, and looking elsewhere. Kazahaya sat facing forward, elbows on his knees and hands cupped under his chin.

Another random mission set out by _their_ "god," the Almighty Kakei.

Kazahaya yawned. He remembered being forced to attended Catholic sermons when he was living with his parent's, and remembered hating every minute of it. He hated the stiff, somehow lifeless movements that were required by the church; the sitting, standing, crossing, prayers... so dull.

This was something else though, something evangelical, he thought he remembered Kakei say during their vague, brief rundown of the mission.

Rikuo stayed away from churches entirely, having decided years ago to take his fate into his own hands.

But what the excited preacher spoke next made the boy's ears perk up.

"... and witch craft, fortune tellers, _psychics_, have a special place in the fiery pits!"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, Kazahaya noticed, as he sat up and looked over at his counterpart.

"These so called _gifts_ are a curse straight from Beelzebub himself! He uses them to bring more people to his unholy glory, and curse all those who come in contact with these self righteous persons!"

"Wow," Kazahaya muttered, mostly wondering why this man felt the need to shout every sentence.

Rikuo smirked, and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Rikuo!" Kazahaya whispered harshly, but it was too late, Rikuo had already used his telekinesis to lift the pulpit up a few feet and drop it.

The church went hysterical.

"**When They Come For Me" - Linkin Park**

"Shit, shit shit. This is such a bad idea, Rikuo. Such a bad idea-"

"Shut up!" Rikuo silently commanded Kazahaya.

The duo hid out in a previously evacuated house, Rikuo keeping a careful eye out a blacked out window, watching the soldiers march down the street, yanking families out of their homes, from the streets, anywhere, and stuffing them into green trucks. These soldiers wore a badge representing their leader, Adolf Hitler, as they mostly took those who wore a blue and white patch with the star of David; Jews.

Rikuo and Kazahaya had no badge, but had been labeled and identified in another way.

Homo's.

"Fuckin' Nazi's..." Rikuo whispered, deciding to stop watching and duck back down, taking Kazahaya's hand.

"Let's find out if this place has a decent hiding place," he whispered to Kazahaya, who nodded, following Rikuo's lead.

"**I Want You" - Third Eye Blind**

Going to school in New York City somehow hardens a boy into an uncaring young adult, unafraid, reckless, and a total punk.

That's what Rikuo was; a punk. Literally, skate board, dark clothes, and everything.

Somehow Kazahaya was attracted to this punk, and he watched him every day after school, at the local skate park. He sat on a half pipe, legs dangling off the edge, kicking the colorful graffiti with the heel of his converse sneakers.

Kazahaya was not a punk, he did not skate, but he did lounge and smoke and wear peace signs. Some times he wore bandanas, and some times we wore sunglasses. He never preached though, just chilled, enjoyed life.

New York was full of many characters.

Rikuo met this wannabe hippie, Kazahaya, one day as he performed a kick flip up and over his head and was instantly impressed how the blonde twig did not flinch, probably high on something.

"Hi," Kazahaya greeted him as Rikuo climbed out of the pit and sat next to him.

"Yo," Rikuo acknowledged back, setting his worn board across his lap. Kazahaya didn't take his eyes off Rikuo's, no sunglasses today.

"You experiment?" Kazahaya asked casually, trailing his fingers up Rikuo's arm, one of them had a ring on it.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to sell me drugs?"

"Hm, no. Something better," Kazahaya grinned slyly, leaning forward, lips hovering over Rikuo's pierced ear.

"I want you," he spoke hotly.

"**Stereo Hearts" - Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Lavine**

Kazahaya honestly wasn't sure if he could sing. Sure he sang to himself when he was cleaning, or stocking inventory in the drugstore, and it didn't sound _atrocious_, but everyone's voice sounds different to themselves.

So when Rikuo and Kazahaya's friend, Fai, began pushing Kazahaya to go up and sing karaoke, one night as they visited a bar, Kazahaya refused.

A mediocre girl had just finished, and the mic was open. Fai smiled widely, insisting. Rikuo played along, but was honestly very curious about his roommate's voice. He had heard Kazahaya singing randomly at work and the guy didn't sound half bad. If that voice was amplified, with supporting music...

Kazahaya finally gave in, blushing and shaking as he walked up to the stage, gripping the microphone, and looking through the music list. Most he didn't know, didn't even recognize, but one stood out, a song he had heard on the radio at work and instantly liked, having sung along with it a few times himself.

Kazahaya hesitantly selected it, watching the TV for the lyrics. He was a little late coming in, but once his mouth did open, the bar went dramatically silent, listening.

"_My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh..."_

Kazahaya smiled nervously, turning away from the TV to face the people fully, and tried singing a little louder.

It was nerve wracking, so Kazahaya kept his eyes on Rikuo to calm himself. Kazahaya would never know, but that night was the night Rikuo decided he was in love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Huh, that was only 9 songs. Told ya I don't listen to the rules... I couldn't come up with anything else :P I suuuck lol


	3. Moving Out

**LONG AN:**

What? This isn't a drabble! This is far too long to be considered a drabble... it's not even a one-shot gasp! This little story will even be continued in _parts_ because of its lengthiness :P silly me.

Why don't I just upload this as a multi-chapter fic, you ask? Well, you see, it's very simple... um... this has no solid plot (neither does Skool Daze... but thats besides the point!) this is just the start in a bunch of stories that could happen if Kazahaya and Rikuo decided to become lovers and live together!

BTW, I'm totally gonna accept drabble commissions for this series. I have a lot of stories in mind... but they're really long, and I want to actually write something short, if you please. So, send me your ideas, vague or detailed. Bring it onnnn :D

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Moving Out_

Kazahaya couldn't believe it. He counted again just to be sure. Kazahaya really could not believe it.

He sat on his bed, upstairs in the Green Drug Store apartment he shared with Rikuo. In front of him were two large piles of cash money and coins, along with the empty tin coffee container he had been stashing it all in.

It had been three years since he began working for Kakei. Three years since he was found in the snow. Kazahaya was now 20 years old, no longer a boy by any means.

It had been three years, and he finally had enough money saved up to move out... start a life of his own. The fact of the matter was mind boggling. He had always said he was getting out of here, always said that he needed the money, but in reality, hadn't ever actually looked at his earnings each time he received payment, just stuck it in the tin can. Kazahaya had much more than he had ever anticipated.

Kazahaya heard the heavy footsteps of his roommate climb up the steel stairs leading up to their apartment and quickly gathered up his money, stuffing it all back into his make-shift piggy bank, and once again sliding it under his bed when he heard the front door open.

"You know, Kazahaya," Rikuo began speaking loudly so his fellow employee could hear through the plywood wall that separated their shared bedroom from the living room. The door slammed shut.

"Just because your shift ended early, don't feel obligated to help me clean up the mess of spilled candy that _you_ created. Please, don't," Rikuo spoke with heavy sarcasm. Kazahaya could hear his shoes being kicked off and onto the wood floor.

Rikuo was referring to an incident that happened less than an hour ago. Kazahaya had been sitting at the front counter, manning the register and dozing off because of the slow day, when out of nowhere Rikuo popped up from the other side, yelling the name of the dirty-blonde youth.

After emanating a blood curdling screech so loud, all of Japan must've heard it, and simultaneously jumping six feet in the air, Kazahaya had begun to tip backward in the stool he was seated upon. In a moment of panic, he grabbed hold of the nearest solid object to hold himself steady. Unfortunately, that object had been the candy rack on the other side of the register, and so slipped from the counter and crashed to the floor with the spazing boy.

"Thanks, I won't," Kazahaya responded coolly, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head where it had made contact with the hard tiled floor in the store.

Despite having aged three years, the boys, and the men they worked for, still acted pretty much the same. Kazahaya was still a klutz, Rikuo was still a jerk, Kakei continued to be cryptic, and Saiga was still sleeping.

But they did mature, Rikuo and Kazahaya. They stopped arguing with their boss, they were able to talk most things out without anything getting physical, and Kazahaya had gotten so used to Rikuo's advances, that he developed some of his own.

Rikuo was still up to his usual antics, adding in more flirtatious undertones as they boys grew closer together. But Kazahaya had grown to roll with the punches, discovering that each time he would flare up and get angry at Rikuo, it only satisfied him. So Kazahaya began fighting back. He became less flustered whenever Rikuo picked on him, and even managed clever come backs of his own.

It didn't always work, Rikuo loved having the last word in. Kazahaya would usually drop it then, much to Rikuo's obvious disappointment. Arguments in the house or in the drug store had become some what endearing.

Rikuo walked into the bedroom, finding Kazahaya's gaze instantly.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Kazahaya swung his legs to the edge of the bed. He wondered how he would break it to everyone, that he would be moving out.

Kazahaya stretched, his arms in the air and his back arched. He felt Rikuo's eyes on him.

"What are you starring at?" Kazahaya asked coyly, bringing his hands back to his sides.

"You stretch like a cat," Rikuo said nonchalantly.

Kazahaya looked unimpressed, responding sarcastically. "Oh, haven't heard that one before." He stood up and made his way to Rikuo, only because he was standing in the doorway.

Rikuo didn't move out of the way. "How about if I said 'you'? Just starring at you," he paused, leaning down to whisper in Kazahaya's ear. "How flexible you might be."

"That's enough," Kazahaya said sternly, putting his hands on Rikuo's chest and pushing past him, before he could see the pink that had begun on his cheeks.

Rikuo was going through torture.

He watched Kazahaya go into the kitchen, presumably to make dinner, and leaned heavily against the door frame. He figured out some time last year he had developed... some kind of thing for Kazahaya. Rikuo denied it for a long time; how could he possibly have any sort of fondness for his spaz of a roommate. But he couldn't help how he caught himself starring at the fairer boy before, during, and after working hours. Or when he woke up, flabbergasted and aroused, at raunchy dreams he would have. How, during more than a few occasions where he would get Kazahaya flustered and irritated, he had to hold himself back from closing what little space there was between their lips in a fiery and passionate kiss.

It was agonizing and confusing, and Rikuo hated it. He hated feeling this way over Kazahaya, his truly one friend who he felt he could share anything with. Kazahaya, who tripped over his own feet, who over analyzed everything, who always burnt his curry noodles, and who managed to be the only one to make his heart stop.

Rikuo wouldn't call it love though, and he refused to call it a crush. It was a 'thing,' and Rikuo wanted it to be kept that way.

"We're having curry noodles and veggies for dinner." Kazahaya called from the kitchen.

"Fuck no," Rikuo quickly made his way to Kazahaya, who was opening a box of Thai noodles.

Kazahaya looked affronted. "Why not?"

"Because you always burn it, that's why."

"I never burn it when you're around, so just stay here and tell me when to stir it," Kazahaya smiled up at Rikuo.

_Shit... _"You need to learn how to do it yourself," Rikuo scolded, tearing his gaze away from Kazahaya's almond colored eyes.

"But you're such a good teacher," Kazahaya teased.

Rikuo knew Kazahaya wasn't flirting, but it was hard not to hear it that way. Lately Rikuo had begun flirting with Kazahaya, heavily, and getting away with it because Kazahaya never took him seriously. Kazahaya still thought Rikuo was picking on him, and so copied Rikuo's actions, like a child being influenced by a parent, to use it against him, not thinking about the effect it had on the darker man.

Kazahaya was still naïve in that area.

"Fine," Rikuo caved. He must be turning into a masochist.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya watched Rikuo on the other side of their short table as they ate their food, in perfect quality, and wondered how he was going to word his announcement.

"So, um..."

Rikuo looked up, chewing his food.

"I kinda have some good news," Kazahaya continued to stare at his plate.

Rikuo swallowed what was in his mouth, wiping his lips with his hand and giving Kazahaya his full attention.

"Go on."

Kazahaya looked up, the corners of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"I've finally earned enough money to start looking for a place of my own."

Rikuo's heart fell. Kazahaya must've seen something in Rikuo's eyes because he suddenly looked confused, but he shook his head.

"I'll probably still keep my job here, since I haven't the first idea on how to make a resume, or talk to even my own supervisor, and I've already worked here long enough to get a raise..." Kazahaya rambled on.

Rikuo knew this day would come, eventually. He used to look upon this day with glee and satisfaction; finally he could be alone again, walk around apartment naked like he used to, and not have to answer stupid questions like, "If that squirrel stays on the telephone line, wont he get zapped?" And read his damn news paper at the table without ridicule.

But, who would he talk to when he needed consoling? Sharing his feelings with Kakei never got him far, and all Saiga wanted to do was tease him. Who would remind him to put his tooth brush back in the cup (not leave it in the shower), or to pick his clothes off the floor (not leave them strewn about the apartment), or when it was a full moon out, and thus perfect for midnight strolls. Rikuo needed someone his own age to be around, he didn't realize that until Kazahaya came around.

Rikuo hated to admit it, but thinking about life alone again was... sad.

"... are you listening to me?" Kazahaya interrupted Rikuo's train of thought.

Rikuo put on his trademark smirk. "Nope. Stopped listening after you said something about moving out."

Kazahaya's face fell, obviously hurt. Rikuo swallowed, wanting to take his words back.

"Never mind then," Kazahaya spoke softly, getting up from his seat and promptly scraping off his plate in the garbage.

Rikuo's mind raced. "Wait, Kaza-"

Kazahaya put a finger up, walking past him. "I'll be downstairs. I need to visit Kakei."

Rikuo watched Kazahaya go, sighing heavily when he shut the door behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A couple weeks had passed. The incident that night seemingly forgotten. Kakei had insisted that Kazahaya could find better work than what his drugstore could offer him, and together they helped in the completion of many job applications.

Kazahaya had also looked into several houses, not wanting to live in an apartment for the rest of his life– he could afford something bigger anyway. He had settled on a small, single story one-bedroom house in a small neighborhood. It was yellow with blue shingles and a pathetic excuse for a front lawn, but Kazahaya loved it, and had already made the down payment on it.

Rikuo was losing his chance to tell Kazahaya how he really felt. With each passing day came more and more unease in the shared apartment, and not just from Rikuo, surprisingly. Kazahaya looked like he had something to say as well, but kept silent more than ever. It made Rikuo's heart unsteady and nervous.

On the night before Kazahaya was scheduled to leave, Rikuo laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard the curtain separating their beds shift as Kazahaya walked over to him.

"Um, hey, Rikuo?"

"What?" Rikuo tried to sound disinterested. He couldn't stand himself, that he still felt the need to put up a wall between him and Kazahaya, a man he had grown to endear and trust.

Kazahaya pretended not to be affected by it.

"Want to take a walk with me?"

Rikuo looked over at the digital clock on his end table.

"At 11 o'clock at night?"

"It's a full moon out," Kazahaya shifted.

Rikuo decided right then and there to get over himself. Kazahaya was leaving, he was going out to make a life of his own. Rikuo should've known... no one can stay in one place forever, especially not Kazahaya. He always talked about running again, Kazahaya even managed to get himself lost on one particularly long walk he took. Rikuo was always the one who insisted Kazahaya stay, that it was safer for him here, that here, at the Green Drugstore, people would always be around to look after him, take care of him. Rikuo had meant himself, but didn't want Kazahaya to know the extent of his affections for him.

"Okay," Rikuo got up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was the middle of summer, the night air, although cool, wasn't chilly. It was actually a very nice reprieve from the sweltering hot sun that beamed during the day. The darkness was mostly eradicated by the moon, which gave a soft glow to everything.

Kazahaya and Rikuo walked side by side. The streets were empty, except for the occasional late night driver vrooming past.

Silence had made itself comfortable between the boys. Usually they wouldn't talk during these moon lit walks, just enjoy each others company. Although he complained about it and teased his roommate at first, Rikuo grew to enjoy these occasional walks in the darkness. He could pretend for a moment, that it was just him and Kazahaya. No Kakei there to snoop, no chores that needed to be done, and certainly no ridiculous "side" jobs that had to be fulfilled.

There was a million things that Rikuo wanted to say, but Kazahaya spoke up first.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," it was barely audible. Rikuo looked over at the dirty blonde.

"Then don't leave," Rikuo said just as quietly. He figured, maybe if he talked softly, he could decline any confessions that might come out of his mouth.

Kazahaya shook his head. "I have to."

Rikuo brought his lower lip in, gnawing on it.

Another silence. Rikuo was fighting down the urge to wrap his arms around Kazahaya protectively and beg him to stay.

Kazahaya licked his lips. "Are you going to miss me?"

Rikuo looked to the side, watching Kazahaya look straight ahead. His hands were clasped in front of him.

Rikuo nodded, but Kazahaya didn't see it. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Yeah... yeah I am."

"Why?"

Rikuo flinched. It was a question filled with accusation. He couldn't blame Kazahaya though, if Rikuo were in his shoes, he would question the authenticity of missing him too.

Rikuo gathered his thoughts, Kazahaya peeked up at him, waiting.

"I... really like you... being around, Kazahaya," he spoke like it was difficult to form words. Rikuo sighed, shaking his head.

"And not just to practice my insults on, that's a bonus," Rikuo attempted to lighten the situation, but felt it was unnecessary. The look on Kazahaya's face confirmed that. "But, because you calm me down. You make me happy, believe it or not," he chanced another look at Kazahaya, who looked bewildered.

"I've never met someone like you in my entire life. You are smart, funny, weird, naïve, and... really fun to be around. I–" but Rikuo cut himself off, blushing at what he was about to say and looking down at the concrete sidewalk.

Kazahaya blinked, wide-eyed.

Rikuo laughed it off, chuckling lightly. "Even though you do overreact to everything, are a complete klutz, and faint like a girl."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes in the darkness. "At least I'm not an emotionless douche-bag who flirts with anything on two legs."

"That supposed to be me?"

"Who else could it be?"

Rikuo shook his head, letting it slide for once. It was Kazahaya's last night with him... he deserved to have the last word in.

"I thought you would be happy to be alone again. You said so yourself..." Kazahaya trailed off after an immeasurable amount of silence.

Rikuo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out for a while.

"... I lied."

Kazahaya slowed his pace to a stop. Rikuo paused, turning to face him, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Rikuo... did you hear what I said during dinner that night?"

Rikuo tried his best to bring his memories back, cursing himself for actually drowning out Kazahaya's words with his own thoughts. He shook his head lamely.

Kazahaya sighed. He looked down, shuffling his feet nervously.

"I asked... well, if you're interested. It's not like I want you to or anything, but I thought, maybe you'd like..." Kazahaya began stammering. Rikuo smiled in humor, finding a surge of confidence, he stepped up to Kazahaya, resting his hands on his shoulders. Kazahaya fell quiet, bringing his head up.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Rikuo once again fighting down the desire to kiss his roommate, finding it harder than ever before given their predicament and Kazahaya's situation. But mostly because Kazahaya looked... stunning right now, in the moonlight.

"Kazahaya..." Rikuo breathed, his resolve crumbling.

Kazahaya's almond eyes shook. His lips parted and a small sentence came out quietly.

"Move in with me?"

Rikuo blinked in surprise. Had he just heard him correctly?

"What?" Rikuo couldn't believe that just came out of Kazahaya's innocent, gullible, shy little mouth.

Rikuo watched Kazahaya's cheeks redden, even in the limited light the moon provided.

"I-I mean, not if you don't want to, of course. It would just be nice to have someone help pay rent and... you know, you really are useless by yourself– don't you know how to clean? And you are a complete grouch when you're alone. Have you–"

Kazahaya wasn't able to finish his scattered ramblings when he felt Rikuo's lips press harshly against his own.

Rikuo literally couldn't stop himself once he made up his mind. He moved a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder to the nape of his neck, gripping it lightly and splaying his fingers through the fine lightly colored hair. With his other hand he moved it around the smaller man's back, his arm becoming a vise-grip. He moved his lips along Kazahaya's, willing him to kiss back, he certainly hadn't pushed him away yet.

Kazahaya, caught completely unaware, finally relaxed, closing his eyes, and experimentally copying Rikuo's lip movements. There was no room to move, no room to breathe properly; Rikuo had him snared in his arms. Kazahaya's heart hurt from the pace it was thudding at, could hear his and Rikuo's noses breath erratically against each others skin, but for once found himself caring less.

Rikuo pulled the slighter man closer, sliding his arm down his back to push their hips together, letting Kazahaya step between his legs. He moaned lightly, feeling those thin pink lips move against his own, like he always imagined... better than he ever dreamed about. But it wasn't enough. Rikuo wanted him closer, wanted no gap, however miniscule, between them.

He walked Kazahaya backward, eventually pressing him against the wall of a building. Kazahaya's mouth opened in protest, but Rikuo quickly used that to his advantage, tugging Kazahaya's hair back, causing his head to tilt down, taking note of Kazahaya's pleasurably surprised gasp, and dove in to continue the kiss, sliding his tongue between those deliciously soft lips. He reveled in the sound of satisfaction Kazahaya emitted, becoming increasingly impressed and ridiculously turned on by the surprising skill level his roommate kissed back with.

Kazahaya tongue fought back for dominance, allowing for moments of weakness when Rikuo's large tongue, which tasted like peppermint tooth paste, flicked the roof of his mouth. Kazahaya was surprised at how a french kiss could make his brain turn to mush, and let Rikuo grip him like he had no bones.

He managed, in his intoxicated state of mind, to remember his useless arms at his side and brought them up and around Rikuo's shoulders, getting a handful of shirt and hanging on as Rikuo worked his mouth.

Kazahaya felt his knees bending as Rikuo continued to pull his lower half closer while his neck was being stretched out. He felt the top of his head pressing against the brick wall behind him, nudging against his sensitive skin.

In order to get Rikuo to change his position, Kazahaya grabbed the black hairs at the back of Rikuo's head, trying to pull him away. He heard Rikuo make a noise similar to a growl and had no time to think when his head was brought back up. Rikuo's hand moved to cradle the back of Kazahaya's head as he straightened him out, pushing Kazahaya and himself against the wall with renewed fervor.

A high pitched muffled moan was heard as Rikuo ground his hips against Kazahaya's. Rikuo paused at the sound, releasing Kazahaya's lips with a sucking sound. They lazily opened their eyes at the same time, breathing labored and chests moving up and down with the effort to gather fresh air. Rikuo visibly shuddered at the look in Kazahaya's eyes, it was a look of want, desire, _more_. His usually flat, almond colored eyes had taken a darker shade of brown, like melted chocolate.

"Shit, Kazahaya..." Rikuo kissed his lips chastely, then his chin, then up his jaw line to his ear. Kazahaya felt his eye lids flutter close, clenching his fingers unconsciously around Rikuo's hair again, but not pulling.

"So..." Kazahaya tried to find his voice. "Does this mean– ah!" Rikuo had nipped at a patch of skin below Kazahaya's ear. He then began to suckle on it. Kazahaya's thought process veered off it's track so he thought of nothing but the amount of pleasure he was feeling in his neck, the burn Rikuo's lips left after every kiss, and the unbearable tightness in his groin as Rikuo continued to grind his hips into it.

"Yes," Rikuo breathed against Kazahaya's neck. He licked the spot where he had been sucking and moved back to kiss Kazahaya on the mouth.

"I want to live with you," he kissed him again, cupping Kazahaya's cheeks in his hands. Kazahaya smiled widely, he couldn't help it.

"But..." Rikuo tried to get his breathing under control. "Not just as roommates..." he tapped his nose against Kazahaya's. "If you know what I mean."

Kazahaya surprised himself by grinning devilishly. "I'm fine with that."

Rikuo's hold around Kazahaya tightened. "Really?" He spoke with a suggestive undertone.

"Hmm... I don't know where this is all coming from," Kazahaya pushed his hips forward when Rikuo stilled his movements, his cargo shorts shuffling against Rikuo's jeans. "But I've been waiting for you to kiss me for years."

This time it was Rikuo's turn to be dumbfounded. "Really?"

Kazahaya smiled shyly, casting his eyes down. The innocent movement was enough to make Rikuo's cock twitch with anticipation.

"I've liked you for a while, Rikuo," Kazahaya was whispering now. "I beat myself up for it for months when I finally came to terms with it, but I grew to accept it, I just never knew what to do about it."

Rikuo snickered. Kazahaya looked back at Rikuo, his temper flaring.

"What?"

"I like how you say 'it,' instead of crush, or adoration, or..." Rikuo leaned forward, trademark smirk and a devious twinkle in his eyes. "... want."

Kazahaya didn't know what to say to that. The situation they had gotten themselves in sinking in and the lingering sensation of Rikuo's lips on his was beginning to make him antsy.

"Hm?" Rikuo let his eyes droop close again as he leaned into the crook of Kazahaya's neck, trailing his lips down from Kazahaya's ear to the base of his neck. Kazahaya lolled his head back, lips parted.

"Rikuo..." Kazahaya spoke softly, feebly gripping Rikuo's shoulders.

Rikuo didn't respond, instead began sucking on the expanse of skin before him. Kazahaya moaned silently.

"Rikuo," Kazahaya tried again. "We should... take this to the apartment..."

Rikuo paused, the brilliant idea Kazahaya presented getting his thoughts racing. Back at the apartment was privacy, warmth, and a bed...

The taller man moved his position from Kazahaya's neck to face him, giving a chaste kiss before speaking.

"Gladly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To be continued in _Our Little Yellow House_


	4. Kazahaya's Revenge

AN: Oh hey look! Finally a short one-shot XD I'm so proud of myself.

WARNING! Contains M rated material mua ha ha ha!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya was having a bad day.

He woke up late, his _God damn_ unreliable roommate not waking him up until minutes before he had to clock into work. And of course it had been a rude awakening of Rikuo _screaming_ in Kazahaya's ear that he was late. And of course Rikuo gave a shit excuse that he _had_ tried waking him up earlier, but that Kazahaya didn't budge.

Right.

Because of that, he didn't get to shower or eat. At least he got his teeth brushed and body dressed in record time.

Kazahaya's bad day was only beginning though, as Kakei assigned him to stock. The delivery truck had arrived and it was time to replenish the shelves. Kazahaya grumbled something about _why shouldn't the brute do it?_ but upon hearing his boss' answering tone to that rhetorical question, Kazahaya shut right up and begrudgingly got to work. He hated stocking, mostly because that was the perfect time for that pervert Rikuo to tease, and he always felt those horrible green eyes on his ass!

He supposed it was better than manning the register, there he would have to greet customers, take their money, count, and make small talk. Kazahaya, although friendly, found it tiresome to keep a smile plastered on his face... and having to deal with refunds or an angry customer in general just made him on edge.

But anyway, back to the horrible day.

It was an hour until lunch break, and Kazahaya was convinced he was going to pass out before then. He tried though, to not think of food, only staring at the bottles of medicine that he mechanically shoved (neatly) on the clean white shelves.

It was surprisingly quiet in the store, a rare moment but Kazahaya was glad to not answer possible customers' questions at the moment, stomach growling with a vengeance.

Unfortunately, Rikuo noticed the lack of service as well, and abandoned his seat at the cash register to sate his boredom.

Kazahaya had a box at his feet, one he was currently unpacking. It was while he was correctly placing the bottles on the shelf did he sense Rikuo's presence and saw him taking what he had just filled the shelf with and putting it back in the box, a childish grin playing on his lips.

Kazahaya glared. "Stop that!" He snatched a handful of bottles right out of Rikuo's hands, hearing them clank against each other, before hastily replacing them. As he turned back to the box, he found it shut and a considerable distance from him.

Kazahaya growled under his breath, glare intensifying. Rikuo acted unaware of it. He stomped over to Rikuo, bending down and dragging the box backwards to its original location. As he tilted his head up to catch Rikuo's expression, he regretted it, mumbling something about perverts.

Rikuo had his arms crossed, looking down on Kazahaya like he was... doing something other than simply shuffling a box away from Rikuo's feet.

With a final glare meant to kill, Kazahaya got back to work, trying to ignore his ridiculous roommate.

Rikuo started whistling a senseless tune, something cheery. It made Kazahaya frown, his brooding thoughts invaded by song.

"Stop whistling!" He commanded. Rikuo didn't listen, walking up behind him. Kazahaya turned his head to face front once more, closing his eyes and trying to force a headache that he could feel forming away. When he felt his apron being tugged at and quickly sliding away from his body he blinked, turning back around to snarl at Rikuo, when he felt his nose licked.

"Eugh!" Kazahaya rubbed the back of his hand over his nose. Rikuo laughed loudly, obviously enjoying himself.

"Why don't you get back to your station!" Kazahaya yelled, retying his apron around his lower back.

"Why? When this is so much more fun..." Rikuo stepped forward, invading Kazahaya's space, setting his hands on thin hips, thumbs pressing.

Kazahaya swallowed, angry at himself for being unable too look away from distracting green eyes.

In all honesty, and Kazahaya still couldn't figure out _why_, Rikuo and him had some how... started sleeping together. And not the innocent just sleeping side-by-side, separate blankets and pillows, _nuh uh_.

Kazahaya wasn't even sure how it happened, they were arguing heatedly in the kitchen one day, when suddenly he had attacked Rikuo... in his mind, he planned on tackling him to the ground, maybe banging his useless face into the floor. But when he flung himself at Rikuo, instead of throwing a punch, he smashed their lips together. And Rikuo, instead of being disgusted or taken off guard, had wrapped his arms around him and kissed back so hard and so _deep_, Kazahaya lost all train of thought.

That was about a month ago, and although neither of the boys had brought it up or identified themselves in any way, they were still doing it. They still made out and touched each other secretly, and they had sex. God, they had a lot of sex. Kazahaya wondered constantly what was wrong with him, that whatever he was doing with Rikuo couldn't be healthy, certainly.

Despite the added concept of attraction and affection in the teenager's lives, Rikuo still bullied him without fail. Sure the teasing now had flirtatious undertones and intimate touches and even gropes could be added to the mix, Kazahaya still got infuriated how Rikuo would never stop.

"You are such a bastard," Kazahaya tried to keep his dignity in tact and not blush at the close proximity.

"Am not..." Rikuo mumbled, leaning in, his eye lids drooping. Kazahaya's eyes began closing too, an unknown source pulling him to meet Rikuo's lips halfway...

A bell rang, indicating someone had just stepped into the building. Rikuo and Kazahaya jumped apart as if they'd been burned. Rikuo rolled his eyes, irritated at being interrupted.

"P-pervert!" Kazahaya mumbled quietly, turning back to his work. This was his last box, the faster he got this chore done, the sooner he could get to his lunch.

Rikuo remained silent, for once, walking past Kazahaya, pausing briefly at the shelf next to him before nudging his shoe along the bottom shelf on the floor, knocking off boxed medicines in a disarray.

"Argh!" Kazahaya couldn't keep down his wail of anger. "Himura!" Kazahaya wondered how he could possibly feel anything for the abnormally huge asshole that was his co-worker. How he could give his body to him almost every night without fail.

"Kudo," Rikuo replied calmly before taking a seat once more behind the register. The person who entered, a young woman, gave Kazahaya a bewildered look before passing his aisle. Kazahaya fumed, glaring daggers at that self satisfied smirk at the front counter.

Maybe he was turning into a masochist... or, _gah_, he liked the attention. Kazahaya wasn't sure. He told himself, every time after one of their spats, that he would refuse Rikuo. But every time he tried, he ended up caving anyway.

And it wasn't like he didn't want it... Kazahaya narrowed his eyes as he quickly finished his box, keeping one eye on the wandering patron. It was always mutual, whatever happened in the bedroom at night. It was sad, Kazahaya thinking about how weak he was. How easily gave in. Maybe it was because Rikuo was a good kisser.

Kazahaya licked his lips and groaned, realizing what he did. He took a look at Rikuo, who was, obviously, watching him. A nasty thought flashed through Kazahaya's mind; a way to get back at Rikuo for always taunting him.

It wasn't like any of his other plans, which usually involved pain or insults or failed traps. This plan... made Kazahaya blush furiously, taken off guard by his own imagination. But he nodded, determined, his box was almost empty, and the lady who had walked in was handing an item to Rikuo, who rang up her purchase.

Kazahaya left the empty box, swallowing and walking behind the counter as the woman left the shop.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow as he watched his co-worker approach, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Hello," Rikuo greeted in a low voice.

"Hello," Kazahaya said disinterestedly, stopping close to Rikuo, leaning sideways against the counter. "Have something to say to me?" He meant an apology.

"Nope."

"No?" Kazahaya raised his voice a hair, while also speaking softer, getting closer to Rikuo.

"You heard me," Rikuo's eyes softened, watching Kazahaya carefully.

Kazahaya lay his hands on Rikuo's hips, almost pressing his body against the bigger teen. "You are so mean to me," he spoke lightly.

"I'm mischievous," Rikuo said, keeping his ground.

Kazahaya hummed, letting his hands wander behind Rikuo, grabbing his ass cheeks. "So am I."

Rikuo made a sound like a growl, a gleam appearing in his eyes, watching Kazahaya like prey. Kazahaya repressed a giggle at that, bringing his hands to the front once more, moving them down to press against the front of Rikuo's pants.

"Oh, I see..." Rikuo said darkly, a self satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Kazahaya wanted to wipe it away.

"Hmm..." Kazahaya leaned up on his toes, pressing his lips on Rikuo's neck, massaging a little harder with his hands before brushing away the apron to get at the button of his jeans, popping them open with one hand and sliding the zipper down with the other.

Kazahaya fought to control the burning in his cheeks as he knelt in front of Rikuo, hands pulling the denim down a fraction with him. If there was one thing Kazahaya could take selfish pride in... it was this.

Rikuo's lips were parted, breathing a little heavier as he watched Kazahaya, but still trying to keep his cool, he mumbled an, "Oh really?"

_This_. "Yeah really," Kazahaya pulled those jeans down a little further, taking boxer shorts with them, and slipping Rikuo's semi erect penis out. While keeping eye contact with Rikuo, he placed an open mouthed kiss to the side of the pink head, letting his fingers lightly trace the visible veins.

Kazahaya didn't know where it came from, but every time he went down on Rikuo, he had the self assured, dense, smirking bastard under his control. Rikuo didn't have to tell him how amazing it was (even if he did). Kazahaya figured out he had... kind of a knack for it after reducing Rikuo to a puddle of moaning goo each and every time he gave the ungrateful snob a blow job.

Kazahaya felt Rikuo shiver. "Geez, Kazahaya," he was definitely panting now. Kazahaya allowed himself a grin, taking his eyes back to the thick member in his hand, watching how it grew firmer and bigger as he gently stroked it, thumbing over the slit, which was already dripping with pre-cum.

The bell rang. Kazahaya almost giggled. This was it... the reason behind his random and totally inappropriate public display of affection, to see Rikuo crack. To watch him handle himself while Kazahaya silently sucked him off underneath the counter.

Kazahaya looked up just in time to see Rikuo looking down on him again, panic clear on his face.

"Kaza-" he whispered.

"Shh," Kazahaya silently commanded, taking his first lick of the hot flesh.

"Uhh," Rikuo looked back up, his eyes darting everywhere, probably contemplating if he should tell Kazahaya to stop. His dick certainly hadn't gone flaccid yet.

Kazahaya heard two sets of footsteps as they walked past the front counter, a man speaking to someone, and a female voice answering. A couple, perfect. Kazahaya really got to work, swirling his tongue around the head and down the shaft and back again, letting his hands roam up Rikuo's legs... which he felt buckle slightly before taking a step forward, hiding Kazahaya more efficiently.

Oh how bad Kazahaya wanted to make a comment, how bad he wanted to see Rikuo's strained face, but he would have to just imagine it, as he covered his mouth over Rikuo's length slowly, letting his tongue press against the underside. He felt Rikuo's hand in his hair now, just laying there, not gripping.

The sounds of the couple walking and their murmurs were the only sounds in the store... Kazahaya could feel Rikuo's legs beginning to shake lightly, but he surprisingly kept his voice down. This would not do, Kazahaya wanted Rikuo to suffer, make a fool out of himself, creep the customers out. Not the most noble thing to do, since Kazahaya worked here and needed to draw in potential customers, not drive them away.

But, this was an exception.

Kazahaya heard the man walk up to the counter. He gripped the base of Rikuo's cock hard, sucking on the head hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. Rikuo gasped above him. Kazahaya had to carefully detach his mouth to grin wickedly.

There was a hesitance before the man spoke. "Do you prescribe stuff here?"

Kazahaya, still grinning, instead moved underneath Rikuo's length, keeping his hand around it to pump hard, while he lapped up the hanging scrotum, getting it partly in his mouth and sucking on it gently. The hand atop his head gripped harshly, almost enough to cause pain.

"No, sorry," Rikuo replied curtly. Kazahaya imagined a strained smile on his face, trying to show he wasn't intentionally being rude.

"Oh, well," the man continued on, much to Kazahaya's delight and Rikuo's dismay. "Where is the closest pharmacy that does?" The man went on to explain that they were new in town and didn't know their way around well.

Luckily for Rikuo, he didn't need to write down directions, the next drug store was only a couple blocks down. Kazahaya made sure to return his attention to Rikuo's weeping cock while he was in the middle of explaining the way there, starting off with a long, hard suck. Rikuo's voice cracked mid-sentence and Kazahaya smiled, accidentally scrapping his teeth along the tender flesh. That made Rikuo remove his hand from his head, thrusting forward once sharply and without warning, almost making Kazahaya gag as he felt the back of this throat rubbed against. He felt Rikuo try to play it off as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

_Ugh, you fuckwad! That hurt!_ Kazahaya screamed in his brain, holding down a cough and wanting to bite down intentionally now, but resisted temptation, instead shooting a pointed look upward, which wasn't received. He replaced his hand over half of Rikuo's length.

After an awkward silence between the patron and Rikuo, the guy finally muttered a thanks, and Kazahaya heard them leave.

Immediately after the door closed, Rikuo stepped back, glaring down, a look of frustration, arousal, and everything in between pointed at Kazahaya. He was frowning too. Kazahaya kept his lips firmly around the flesh in his mouth as he returned the gaze with the most innocent expression he could muster.

"Stop now, or I'm going to get really pissed," Rikuo's voice didn't sound angry though, it sounded dry and heavy.

Kazahaya paused deliberately, pretending to consider it, before he removed his hand from the hard, hot flesh, replacing both of them onto Rikuo's hips and opened his throat, sucking his entire length into his mouth.

Rikuo groaned a curse loudly, smacking both hands flat against the counter as Kazahaya encouraged him to thrust into his mouth, down his throat. He breathed carefully, bobbing his head up and down and pressing his lips tightly against Rikuo's wet cock, keeping down his gag reflex almost perfectly as he met Rikuo's intrusions, deepening them, making Rikuo reach his breaking point.

A breathless gasp was heard from above as Kazahaya felt Rikuo's cock begin to spasm, releasing into his mouth and down his throat. Kazahaya swallowed it all, releasing his tight hold and letting Rikuo ride out his orgasm as he gently lapped up any remaining fluid, breathing hard.

Rikuo collapsed on the floor beside him a moment later, halfheartedly tucking himself back into his pants.

Kazahaya contemplated crawling away, knowing Rikuo's threats were never empty, but was surprised when, instead, Rikuo grinned naughtily.

"So," he inhaled deeply, out of breath as well. "Want me to return the favor?"

Kazahaya frowned, confused. Wasn't Rikuo supposed to be angry? Embarrassed? Totally humiliated?

"... I'm afraid you might bite me," was all Kazahaya said aloud.

The grin turned into a smirk. "And risk never being allowed near that ass again?" He slumped forward and crawled into Kazahaya's space.

"Ha, you're so funny," Kazahaya responded dryly, leaning back, away from Rikuo. "Now you know what it feels like to be put on the spot at work."

"Was that what that was?" Rikuo grabbed one of Kazahaya's arms, yanking him into his lap. Kazahaya fell, flailing lightly and sputtering uncontrollably.

"You know that just encourages me," he nipped Kazahaya's ear, who went still. "I'm liking these new ideas of yours. I'm excited to see what else you have up your sleeve."

Kazahaya could have cried. All that work, and Rikuo ended up enjoying it. He had taken pleasure in Kazahaya's attempt at revenge... it was worse than Kazahaya's plans outright failing. This one had failed, and instead made Rikuo happy. This was the exact opposite of what Kazahaya was hoping for.

"I hate you so much," he mumbled, blushing in shame.

"If that's what you call hate," Rikuo roughly kissed Kazahaya on the mouth, sending said boy's heart somewhere outside his chest. "Then you just wait," he murmured as he pulled back, lips ghosting against Kazahaya's. "How much hate I'm going to take out on you," here he made some kind of growl, viciously biting down on the crook of Kazahaya's neck, sending an electronic thrill down the smaller boy's body as Rikuo finished his statement with, "... _tonight_."

Kazahaya hated how his body reacted to such words, hated how his thoughts betrayed him while he thought about what Rikuo could possibly do to him, and _hated_ how much he wished their work shift would end, so he could find out.


	5. Panties

AN: I need a new project guys, srsly. A lot is going on right now and I'm stuck in a rut. So, in hopes that my muse will return, my own personal Rikuo has inspired me to try drabbles. ACTUAL DRABBLES, that are only 100 words each. I don't know how long this will last... but I really do need the diversion. And I hope you sexy readers will understand my plight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Prompt: Panties - T

Rikuo thought he knew Kazahaya by now. You'd think living with someone for two years and sleeping with them for one would constitute complete understanding.

As Rikuo pulled Kazahaya's pants down during a heavy make out session, he realized his boyfriend could still surprise him.

"... Why are you wearing ladies underwear?" He had ceased movement.

Kazahaya huffed, explaining like it was obvious. "All of mine were dirty. I found these and put them on."

Rikuo's brows lowered. Skeptical. "You _found_ them..."

"Yes..."

Rikuo's mouth hung open, unsure how to respond, or if he wanted to.


	6. Flesh

Prompt: Flesh (song by Simon Curtis) - M

Kazahaya wriggled uselessly as Rikuo pulled his arms over his head, face down into the mattress, almost smothering him. Rikuo pushed into Kazahaya, who's head snapped up as he cried out. He felt Rikuo moving inside him, stretching, pleasuring, and paining him.

Rikuo moaned something about how amazing Kazahaya looked, how tight he was and other senseless babble as he kept one strong grip on pale, thin wrists.

Kazahaya felt a sudden, sharp pressure on his shoulder where Rikuo latched his mouth onto, biting him. Kazahaya shuddered pleasantly, his mouth open in silent screams as Rikuo aggressively fucked him senseless.


	7. How do you make it go away?

AN: For Chelsea, who is infinitely more clever than I will ever hope to be and also who inspired me to write this... strange drabble XD hope you like it dearie~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Living with Rikuo is something Kazahaya believes should be recognized and awarded for. At first it was putting up with his ridiculous laziness, then it was dealing with his constant teasing and taunts, but now it's something completely different, something Kazahaya wasn't sure how to handle.

Kazahaya... was attracted to his roommate. Oh, the horror! Kazahaya cried himself to sleep the night he finally admitted it to himself. And the desires that came with having a crush on an egotistical, arrogant, _man_ was difficult to conceal.

Kazahaya would openly stare at Rikuo, unaware that there was something called decency and when to use it. His naïve brain couldn't comprehend _why_ he found Rikuo attractive, just that he was. Rikuo was gorgeous, and Kazahaya hated himself for thinking so.

Had Rikuo found out Kazahaya's secret fawning? Probably not, the empath liked to guess. Rikuo was still his cold, hard self. Although he had been giving the blondish boy a few strange looks of his own, unexplained touches and some escaped, genuine smiles. Kazahaya didn't know what to make of these new traits of Rikuo, and he wasn't sure how to go about asking.

This went on for months, before one fateful incident, on a sweltering hot day in August, when Kazahaya was sure (this time) that Rikuo's "teasing" was to capture his attention... he wasn't sure why else Rikuo would stick his finger in his mouth.

Let's rewind.

Kazahaya was sitting on the couch peeling potatoes for dinner. He was avoiding the kitchen for now because the stove was on and just adding to the unbearable heat. Rikuo was in said kitchen, making home made gravy (or so Kazahaya assumed). Kazahaya was on his fourth potato when it happened.

Rikuo came into the living room wiping his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face, and using his other hand to lift the hem of his shirt up to wipe his sweat drenched face. Kazahaya had froze mid peel, knife still halfway stuck into the vegetable, eyes glued to his roommate's exposed wet stomach.

Kazahaya also self-loathingly admitted another thing to himself; he had an obsession with Rikuo's body. Sometimes he would walk in the apartment to find Rikuo working out on the floor, sit ups, push ups, squats, whatever, and he would turn around and run back out the door and anywhere, as long as he didn't pass by Rikuo.

Because Kazahaya loved Rikuo's muscles. He loved the way they would contort and flex when he moved, and he loved how hard they looked. Kazahaya loved that Rikuo looked healthy and fit and very well taken care of... it was enough to make him self-conscious about his own physical appearance. And again, he didn't know what to do about this sudden interest. So on all occasions, he would avoid the situation as best he could, which usually ends up with Kazahaya bolting.

But he couldn't run now, Rikuo was right in front of him and- _oh my God, he's taking his shirt off._

Kazahaya's jaw dropped, openly staring as he always does, as the damp shirt was lifted over Rikuo's upper body and tossed across the apartment like it was something that offended him.

Rikuo muttered something about the heat and how much he hated it and proceeded to plop down right next to Kazahaya, leaning back and sprawling his legs out wide, arms coming down over the top of the couch, one landing behind Kazahaya.

Kazahaya gawked, swallowing spit he could feel pooling in his mouth. Luckily Rikuo had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see Kazahaya watching him like a hungry animal.

When Rikuo did eventually open his eyes, his gaze fell right on Kazahaya. He smirked lazily.

"Like what you see?" He made a gesture with his hands and a nod of his head that made it obvious what he was talking about.

Kazahaya, of course, blubbered about "absolutely not!" and, turning scarlet, whipped his head around to continue peeling with a vengeance, when his over eager hand pulled the knife down too quickly and sliced right into one of his fingers.

Kazahaya screeched in alarm at the sharp pain, dropping the knife and holding his hand out, watching the blood pool quickly.

Rikuo's eyes widened, sitting up as he saw what Kazahaya had done to himself.

"Geez, Kazahaya," Rikuo exclaimed, taking Kazahaya's wrist in his hand and, without warning, singling out the bloody finger and sucking it into his mouth.

The room went dead silent in that moment, unless you could hear Kazahaya's heart, which was pounding against his rib cage at intense intervals. Seconds passed and Rikuo was still swirling his tongue around Kazahaya's finger, and all the empath could think about was how unbelievably erotic this whole situation had become.

"That's what I get for trusting you with a knife..." Rikuo mumbled as he finally pulled Kazahaya's soaked- in saliva- finger from his mouth, examining the cut.

Kazahaya couldn't stop it even if he tried, even if he knew what was even coming out of his mouth. When Rikuo slowly pulled that digit out, tongue giving one last drag, and his eyes opening, Kazahaya moaned.

It was light, breathy, but loud enough in the silence for both boys to hear it.

Rikuo's eyes shot up, meeting Kazahaya's gaze with the utmost surprise and curiosity.

And now a little smug.

Kazahaya yanked his hand back, smaking it over his mouth, aware that the damage was done and there was no way of hiding his red face or... _oh God... _that tent in his lap.

Kazahaya moved strategically then, pulling his hand away from his mouth to quickly lay that arm in his lap to conceal the bulge, but noticing Rikuo's eyes begin to roam down, Kazahaya thought of another plan.

He brought the half peeled, raw potato he had been peeling in the other hand, up to his mouth, and took a giant bite out of it.

Kazahaya almost gagged instantly. The texture was like a hard apple, but the taste- _eugh_- Kazahaya forced himself to chew, focusing on the disgusting flavors hitting his tongue, and willing his erection to go away.

It worked in terms of Rikuo getting distracted as well.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rikuo put his hands up like he was gonna yank the potato out of Kazahaya's hand but was eluded, as Kazahaya half turned, curling down slightly and shoving more of the raw spud into his mouth, chewing viciously.

The boys would later reminisce if it would have better to just let the consequences of their actions play out, rather than Rikuo refusing to nurse over a sick Kazahaya, who got docked a pay day, the following evening.


	8. Holding Hands

I don't know how many of you follow me on tumblr, but I do occasionally throw up a drabble or one-shot on my blog, always inspired by prompts though.

I haven't posted ay of these to this website cos... well, honestly the only thing I want to upload right now is an update in my multi chapter stuff (pls dont kill me).

But for those of you who don't follow me on tumblr, I'll begin uploading my drabbles here... and I have quite a few to show you, so I'll upload one a day until I have anything new to write. I hope you like them and I hope it sates your need for some good 'ol Kazahaya/Rikuo lovin' ;)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya sneezed, groaned, and wiped his nose with a pathetic sniffle. Rikuo smirked next to him, just as cold as his roommate but not letting it show.

They were sitting on a bench, freezing their asses off while waiting for a bus back to the Green Drugstore, another mission completed.

Kazahaya hunched over himself, legs pinned together and arms crushed against his sides, rubbing his bare hands together for warmth.

The weather was comfortable when the boys left, cool, but not unbearable. Only once Kazahaya and Rikuo realized their mission was taking much longer than anticipated, and night had fallen, did the cold wind begin to stir, making both teens shiver violently. Rikuo wore a denim jacket over a long sleeve shirt, and that was it. Kazahaya wore a long coat and a scarf, seemingly more dressed to defend against the sudden chill, but apparently not.

Rikuo looked over at his co-worker again when Kazahaya moved to stroke his red nose. He noticed his fingers were pale and dry, even as the dirty blond began breathing against them, hot air puffing around the digits.

Without saying a word, Rikuo scooted closer, so his side was pressed against Kazahaya's, and took those delicate fingers in his own, surrounding Kazahaya's hands in his.

"What are you doing?" Kazahaya's cheeks were red, but Rikuo knew it was just from the cold. Kazahaya never blushed.

"Warming you up," he pulled their encased hands up to his lips and began breathing over them as Kazahaya had, stroking his thumb over thin knuckles. "Seriously, how can you be so cold?"

Kazahaya's eyes narrowed. "Because it's fucking freezing out here, obviously. Let go of my hands!" His voice would have been more shrill, no doubt, if the cold air wasn't prickling his throat.

"And let you catch pneumonia? Not a chance. This is warming me up too..." It was. Rikuo wondered why Kazahaya had to be such a prick when it came to physical contact. The left side of his body was significantly less chilled as were his hands. He knew Kazahaya could tell the difference in temperature now, too. The empath sighed, turning his head away from Rikuo's to watch the street again.

Rikuo kept Kazahaya's hands in his until the bus came fifteen minutes later.


	9. Cuddling

"Shit, could you _not_ squish me into the cushions?" Kazahaya shrieked at Fai as he managed to fill the non-existent gap in the full couch.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you're skinnier than me, so stop complaining," Fai smiled brightly, sarcastically. Kazahaya grumbled something about blond's who should be fatter, if only to distract himself from the fact that he was pressed flush against Rikuo's side, almost on his lap.

It was the night of the super bowl, and Rikuo had invited all his friends to come over, drink beer, eat pizza, and cheer for their team. Kazahaya was not into sports, at all. He came over, his offering of chips well received, for an entirely different reason.

He'd had a crush on Rikuo since they were teenagers. They were friends, yes. And although Rikuo poked, prodded and teased the dirty blond, Kazahaya never felt affection in his taunts... maybe he was just dense. But either way... Kazahaya wasn't going to be the one to fess up his true feelings for his long time male friend. Who knows what disastrous consequences could unfold?

So he suffered in silence, trying to keep his mind focused on the commentators on screen as they went to an instant replay, and not on the hot body he was currently melded against.

_Although..._ Kazahaya peeked up from under his bangs at Rikuo, who was sucking down beer from a glass bottle. His lips peeled off the top with a hallow _smack_ and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Kazahaya glanced around the packed room. Six people on a couch meant for four, two in the arm chair, and half a dozen sitting/half standing up on the floor. Maybe he could try enjoying the closeness while it presented itself. _I mean, when am I ever gonna be this close to Rikuo again? Never! Best to take advantage of this situation..._

Kazahaya pretended to stretch, pretended because honestly there was no room for such body movement, and let his arm lay nonchalantly over Rikuo's thigh.

Swallowing hard, Kazahaya remained forward, letting his face fall into a collected blasé. He felt more than saw Rikuo's eyes dart out of the side of his head to gauge Kazahaya briefly before focusing his attention back to the game.

Kazahaya almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Rikuo move his arm to lay it over the back of the couch, behind Kazahaya's head.

Kazahaya felt himself sink further into Rikuo, letting himself cuddle underneath his arm and blushing furiously about it. If anyone had said anything, he would blame the booze.

Which brought him to wonder just how much Rikuo had...

He tilted his head up and caught Rikuo looking down at him, face unreadable. Kazahaya blinked before he felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder, holding him to Rikuo's side.

Kazahaya smiled to himself, heart pounding hard as he took it one more step further and leaned his head on Rikuo's chest. The bigger man made no remark about it.

And that was how the rest of the night was spent. In each other's embrace.


	10. Gaming

I can't be the only one who gets passionate over a game of Mario Kart 64

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shit! Rikuo- you cheat!"

"Not cheating, it's called strategizing," Rikuo kept his eyes glued to the screen, thumb pushing down too hard on the buttons of the Nintendo 64 controller.

"Shoving me off the track is cheating!" Kazahaya yelled passionately, moving his arms in the direction of his race kart. Luigi remained calm on screen.

"No... _this_ is cheating," Rikuo leaned to the side quickly, almost pushing Kazahaya off the couch and Kazahaya, in turn, almost yanking his controller from the console.

After composing himself as quickly as he could, "You prick!" Kazahaya shoved Rikuo harshly with one hand, only glancing briefly to make sure his hand connected with the side of Rikuo's face.

"What the hell- that was my _face_, you idiot!" Rikuo barked, managing to keep his character on the track after a dangerous swerve.

Kazahaya just smirked, bringing his controller up close to his face in a fiendish show of determination.

Things seemed to calm down then, a few curse words and grunts escaping from the boys lips as they raced on, eyes on the prize.

That is until, on the last lap, Kazahaya had just barely managed to pass Rikuo, putting him in first place. Kazahaya cried out in pre-victory celebration, seconds away from the goal.

Thinking fast, Rikuo kept his thumb jammed on the A button and leaned all the way into Kazahaya's space, biting his neck. It was a sensitive spot, the skin under his ear lobe, almost leading into Kazahaya's hair line. And being bitten so suddenly and harshly made Kazahaya's voice erupt in cry of surprise, but also with an unmistakable whine of pleasure. He dropped his controlled as if he'd been electrocuted and lost feeling in his fingertips.

Rikuo sat back up and sped onward to victory. Kazahaya managed to coast across the finish line in third place.

"Argh! You son of a bitch! That was low!" Kazahaya screeched. And before Rikuo even had time to grin in response, Kazahaya tackled him onto the floor.


	11. On a Date

I had a little trouble with this one, as I hate writing dates... and the boys are a little OOC. Pardon me. Also sorry for the abrupt cut off. I had to end it :p

also, pardon any weird formatting, I'm doing this on mobile o.o

Rikuo understood his employee's distrust at his proposition of going out to eat Friday night.

Rikuo _didn't_ understand why Kazahaya agreed, the energetic blond youth whom he had hired as an intern over a year ago, and now a faithful employee. He was sure Kazahaya hated him... hell he wouldn't be surprised if he had. But apparently all his demands on the seasoned worker had morphed into something endearing. Rikuo never wanted to admit that he mostly hired Kazahaya for his good looks... but he had. Not to say Kazahaya wasn't a good worker; he was great, one of the best.

Rikuo just enjoyed taunting him the most. Loved seeing his personality change from respectful employee, taking his shit with a frustrated blush, to openly calling Rikuo out on his teasing and retaliating with a colorful language, superiority be damned.

The older man loved it.

So, in a move of complete unabashed affection, Rikuo learned Kazahaya's likes and dislikes, what he preferred to eat, if he was a romantic or not? All through lower workers; Kazahaya would never answer any personal questions if Rikuo himself had asked.

In the five days until the date was to commence, Rikuo reserved a table at one of the most luscious restaurants in town (because he had heard Kazahaya had never been to anything expensive, and it was a ludicrous fantasy of his) had one of his best suits sent to the dry cleaner and back (a female employee informed him that Kazahaya loved any occasion to dress up, since it makes him look more mature and generally liked men in suits) and when they sat down in the ritzy place, Rikuo ordered a bottle of vintage Yalumba Cabernet because he heard Kazahaya was a wine drinker, and loved all things fruit and dark.

Rikuo could tell Kazahaya was flummoxed. His stunned silence said it all. It made sense... Rikuo, his boss, always cold and calculating, always firm and perverse, suddenly pulling out all the stops, on what Kazahaya probably assumed, would be a simple dinner date.

Kazahaya would find out soon that Rikuo took everything he did in pride and very, very seriously.

"What is all this?" Kazahaya managed to spit out while the waiter generously poured the expensive wine into the deep bowl of his glass.

Rikuo propped his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together, and shrugged, leveling Kazahaya with a stare he usually reserved for day dreams about the dirty blond or glances when he knew the younger employee wasn't looking at work.

"... Are you going to fire me and just chose a pretty setting so I wouldn't get upset?"

Rikuo laughed at the fear in Kazahaya's voice, finding it too humorous that he would think such a thing... and also a little sad.

"No. I chose a 'pretty' setting because you deserve only the best," he picked up his wine glass and sipped quickly, letting the liquid slosh around his mouth before swallowing. "And I like you."

Kazahaya blinked at the blunt words spoken so nonchalantly. He looked at his empty plate, feeling heat pool in his cheeks.

"Um... thanks," he looked back up, smiling nervously.

That wasn't a rejection. Rikuo scooted his chair back, stood up slightly, and leaned across the table, taking hold of Kazahaya's chin and kissing him full on the mouth.

When he pulled back, the pink dusting on his cheeks turned into a scarlet smudge across Kazahaya's face. It was adorable.

After a short silence, Kazahaya sputtered, fiddling with his napkin and looking everywhere else.

"W-well, that was different," the blondish young adult stammered, glancing back up at his collected boss seated comfortably, a smirk on his lips.


	12. Kissing

YOU SAW NOTHING!

Warning: dominate!Kazahaya and abrupt ending

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was annoying, really, how Rikuo managed to wipe Kazahaya's brain clean of anything when they performed something simple like kissing.

Maybe because the way Rikuo kissed Kazahaya wasn't simple. He would press hard, suck, caress, ease up, taste the inside of his mouth like he needed to memorize the layout, bite, all while keeping their bodies immeasurably close.

Kazahaya figured Rikuo's kisses would be the death of him... or the end of his paychecks at least. So, after one random onslaught while the boys were at work and Rikuo left him sliding down a wall of the break room, Kazahaya decided he needed to practice resisting his boyfriend. Because after that last kiss, Kazahaya absolutely could not function on work the rest of the day, and got a nice scolding from his boss.

The next day, while Kazahaya was sweeping in between the aisles, he heard footsteps approach and lifted his head, anticipating Rikuo.

He straightened up. This was it. It was time to face his tormentor, tell him to get control of his damn libido and wait until after work for personal time.

Rikuo marched over, green eyes determined and taking hold of Kazahaya's broom stick, intending to dislodge it from the slighter boy's grip.

"Wait, Rikuo," Kazahaya struggled to keep the broom in between their bodies. "Stop, we need to talk."

Rikuo froze, pupils dilating. Kazahaya could have smacked his own head. What a horrible way to start a conversation.

"Not like that!" Kazahaya quickly reassured Rikuo before he could open his mouth.

"What about? Kakei just went into his office so we got some time to ourselves," Rikuo's brows lowered, eyes glinting.

Kazahaya gripped the broom handle harder. "No, Rikuo. You mean _you_ have time to yourself. I can't do this during work anymore! I'm going to get in trouble." Kazayaha leaned back, lips curled inward when Rikuo moved forward into his space.

"You've never complained before..." Rikuo snagged Kazahaya by his apron when he took a step back, nudging his nose against that pale neck.

Kazahaya grumbled. "That's cos you never give me the chance, Rikuo!" Kazahaya spat, batting Rikuo's face away with the broom handle.

Rikuo leaned back, looking smug. Kazahaya kept his frown on, determined.

After a moment, Rikuo shrugged. "Okay."

Kazahaya blinked. "_Okay_?"

"No more kissing on the job, I can do that," Rikuo nodded, the face of seriousness. But Kazahaya raised an eyebrow at the gleam in his eyes.

"I mean it, Rikuo!"

"So do I," the taller teenager insisted, taking a step back, releasing Kazahaya's apron.

Kazahaya watched Rikuo turn and walk away without another word, perplexed at how easy that was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't that easy. Things are never _easy_ when it came to Rikuo.

For the next few days, Rikuo indeed never even so much as touched Kazahaya during working hours, not even during their 30-minute breaks. And for these few days, Kazahaya was actually impressed at Rikuo's control... and admittedly feeling a little ignored. But he asked for this, he knew what he was getting into... and it was reflecting in his work. Kazahaya would be done much sooner than usual, and with better results. Also, the praise from Kakei was nice to hear.

After working hours, however, Kazahaya knew that was a fine time to go back to being a normal teenager with a boyfriend and do _boyfriend things_ with Rikuo. And after the first day of being ignored in their apartment, Kazahaya felt his heart fall. He had to practically beg for a kiss goodnight, which he realized later was so not cool.

The second day, Rikuo had claimed to be so tired after work. He took a shower and went straight to bed. Kazahaya snuck into his bed that night and they cuddled to sleep without incident. And that was nice.

But when Rikuo denied him _again_ on the third night, Kazahaya had finally had enough and ambushed him in the bathroom, before he could get in the shower.

"What the fuck, Kazahaya?" Rikuo exclaimed, his shirt off and shower water running.

Kazahaya stood in the doorway for a moment, hand still on the knob, greedily ogling Rikuo's exposed front and unbuttoned jeans, showing the hem line of gray boxer briefs.

He stepped in the rest of the way, eyes determined, putting his hands on Rikuo's chest and shoving him hard against the sink counter. Without skipping a beat, he pressed their crotches together and leaned up to press his mouth against Rikuo's in a very frustrated, deep kiss.

Kazahaya groaned loudly when Rikuo instantly began kissing hm back just as hard, arms wrapping around his thin body and pulling Kazahaya close, so close it was hard to breathe even out of his nose.

Moving his hands to the back of Rikuo's head, Kazahaya gripped a handful of short black hair, pulling enough to cause pain as he made Rikuo bend back, the top of his head almost touching the mirror. With this angle Kazahaya was able to shove his tongue deep into Rikuo's unresisting mouth, but also made a little awkward because of his short height.

Rikuo growled something, which Kazahaya ignored, getting a knee up and resting it on the counter top, pining Rikuo. Pressing his hips down, Kazahaya proceeded to grind roughly, unable to stop a high pitched sound from vibrating the inside of his and Rikuo's mouth.

After a few minutes, Kazahaya realized he couldn't keep himself in this position without doing some permanent damage to himself, no matter how enthusiastically Rikuo reciprocated, and climbed off his boyfriend, disconnecting their mouths with a large smacking sound and ragged breaths.

Kazahaya stood straight once more, breathing heavily and watching how Rikuo slowly brought himself semi-upright, hands resting on the counter top.

His breath caught audibly seeing Rikuo's pants barely hanging off his hips, proudly showing off the massive tent in his underwear. Kazahaya swallowed, meeting Rikuo's dark eyes.

"Fuck... you," Kazahaya breathed out, narrowing his brows when he remembered he was supposed to be mad at his neglection.

Rikuo smirked, pushing himself off the counter and looming over Kazahaya.

"_Fuck_ you? Well, _Kazahaya_," he leaned down to whisper in the honey-blond's ear, licking it afterward. Kazahaya felt his eyelids droop, distantly heard the water in the shower still running, and definitely heard Rikuo chuckle deeply.

"Don't mind if I do."


	13. Crush

Another chapter from my phone. Yay technology!

-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya lowered the picture book he was reading aloud down to his lap, looking over at the door which he just heard a knock at.

"Someones at the door!" A child yelled somewhere on the floor. Kazahaya found the source of the outburst wearing a grin and rocking side to side on his rear.

Kazahaya smiled pleasantly, standing up and setting the book spine down on the chair and going up to the door and answering it, smile faltering shyly before stretching impossibly wide.

"Mr. Himura," Kazahaya greeted, opening the door wider so the kids could see him too. The girls giggled playfully and the boys waved enthusiastically.

After acknowledging the students, Himura brought his attention back to the dirty blond, noticing he had also looked away to watch the student's reaction and found each other's eyes at the same time. Rikuo watched Kazahaya Kudo look down suddenly. He felt a flutter in his chest.

"I thought you might like these," the music teacher held up a stuffed manilla folder, capturing Kazahaya's attention once more.

"Oh, thank you!" They were his student's homework assignments. Kazahaya wondered where he had left them. He took the folder carefully, his heart hammering when he saw and felt Rikuo's fingers purposefully move to slide along his. He almost dropped the folder, but managed to keep the papers off the floor by erratically shoving it against his chest.

Rikuo grinned, amused. The children inside the room giggled at Mr. Kudo's behavior.

He leaned in to whisper, "I found them in the teacher's lounge."

"Oh geez, I _knew_ they weren't in my desk…" Kazahaya responded just as softly, laughing slightly at himself. He watched Rikuo's green eyes flicker with something and stood, unsure what to do next.

Rikuo broke his gaze to look back into the class room, noticing the children beginning to get restless; shuffling around and whispering to each other.

"I'll see you around…" Rikuo stepped out of the doorway. "Nice glasses."

Kazahaya took his reading glasses off indignantly, sticking his tongue out at Rikuo before shutting the door on him. The children laughed loudly and began sticking their tongues out too.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo stood outside, arms crossed, watching the kids play and keeping track of recess time. He scanned the field and saw Kazahaya pushing a child on a swing. He drummed his fingers on his elbows, waiting, uncrossing his arms and moving toward the other teacher once Kazahaya stepped away from the swing set.

"Fancy meeting you here," Rikuo greeted Kazahaya with a grin.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Come here often?" Kazahaya played along, feeling like an idiot but thinking it was worth it, hearing Rikuo chuckle.

"Only when I need to keep my eye on the biggest child," he smirked.

Kazahaya blinked, looked around, and raised an eyebrow at Rikuo.

"Who-"

"I'm talking about you, goof."

Kazahaya flushed lightly. "I'm not a child!"

"The biggest child," Rikuo reiterated, his smile faltering when Kazahaya playfully slapped his arm. He looked forward once more, feeling awkward.

Kazahaya had fallen silent, but still stood close to Rikuo. After a while, he began to sway from side to side, sometimes bumping into Rikuo's shoulder.

Rikuo looked down at him just as Kazahaya spoke up.

"Ever wanted kids of your own?" He looked up to find Rikuo's eyes, fixated.

They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of seconds, Rikuo's pulse quickening with every passing moment, he wondered how Kazahaya felt; he wasn't shyly averting his eyes like he usually did.

Rikuo swallowed, parted his lips, and spoke. "Someday."  
>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-<p>

Another day teaching inside. Kazahaya wrote simple, short words on the black board, calling on random students to pronounce each one.

Another knock on the door. Kazahaya huffed, asking the class who that could possibly be, and taking in their excited answers, some of them being "Mr. Himura!" Kazahaya held down his own budding hopefulness as he pushed his glasses up into his hair, taking the knob and twisting it, pulling the door back and getting a face full of wildflowers.

"What-"

"Special delivery," a familiar low voice spoke behind the bouquet. Kazahaya's jaw dropped, standing still, unsure what to do.

The flowers were lowered and Rikuo's face appeared, his usual confidence gone and replaced with an expression Kazahaya had never seen the other teacher give; nervous, unsure, hopeful. It was… cute.

"Oh, um, thank you…" Kazahaya finally said, getting his hands around the thick bundle of stems and paper, successfully transferring them.

Rikuo nodded and briskly turned and walked away. Kazahaya peeked down the hallway and watched him go, sure he was sporting an odd face of his own, bewilderment maybe. Who would send him flowers?

He stepped back into his class room, closing the door with his foot and walking to the front, checking the colorful bundle for a card and finding one. Setting down the flowers, Kazahaya plucked the small card off, reading it to himself. Very aware that he was front and center for his students to watch.

With his free hand, Kazahaya covered his wide smile, but he couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up and through his lips.

_May I take you out for dinner tonight? Check 'yes' or 'no'. B_elow the message was, like so many notes he had confiscated from kids throughout the years, was two penciled in boxes with a 'yes' and 'no' above each one.

Kazahaya saw a student raise her hand from his peripheral vision and looked up, nodding for them to continue. Sure he couldn't trust his voice right now.

"Mr. Kudo, are you and Mr. Himura gonna get married?"


	14. Stuck

In which Rikuo is a sneaky bastard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo climbed back into the driver's seat after popping the hood of the car, having taken a look inside, and now slamming the door shut behind him, slipping his leather gloves back on, shivering.

"Well? What's wrong?" Kazahaya asked from the passenger side, pulling his coat on. The car Rikuo was driving, Saiga's, actually, had just decided to lag to a stop on the side of the road… a long, barren road surrounded by flat land on either side.

Flat land that was white with snow. Kazahaya had to once again mentally beat himself up for accepting a job offer from Kakei without knowing the details. Poor Rikuo for always getting dragged along.

"There's a hole in the carburetor…" Rikuo muttered, pressing the ISO button to make the hazard lights blink on.

Kazahaya blinked. "Is that bad?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Obviously it's bad if the car just stops working," Rikuo looked over at his dense roommate with a skeptical face.

Kazahaya put his hands up in defense. "No need to raise your voice," here Rikuo scoffed. "I don't know anything about cars."

Rikuo sighed, scratching the back of his head and tapping the steering wheel with the other. It was slowly getting colder, the harsh wind outside making a strange whistle and knocking into the side of the car.

"… We could try walking?" Kazahaya piped up after a while, unbuckling his seat belt.

Rikuo glanced over at Kazahaya like he was crazy.

"What?" Kazahaya squeaked. "We're doing no better here, sitting around while night falls-"

"Stop talking," Rikuo interrupted, awkwardly pulling his long legs up and crawling into the back seat, pulling his own coat on once he sat back down.

Kazahaya turned in his seat to stare at Rikuo, frowning. "What are you doing?"

Rikuo shrugged. "Trying to keep warm," he pulled his collar up and sunk his head into his coat for emphasis.

"You should stay up here with me," Kazahaya turned to face the road again. "Body heat and all that."

A moment of silence passed, the car suddenly thick with silent tension.

"Or," Rikuo broke the quiet after a while. "You could come back here with me."

"And why would I do that?" Kazahaya asked indignantly. Rikuo could hear him rubbing his hands together. The temperature in the car was dropping fast. He shrugged, knowing Kazahaya couldn't see the gesture.

"Body heat… and all that."

He heard Kazahaya exhale loudly through his nose, but nothing else. Rikuo sighed, slouching further into the seat and closed his eyes, thinking about a fireplace.

Rikuo must've dozed off, because he was awoken by feeling his arm forcefully pulled up and over something. Blinking his eyes open, Rikuo looked over to see Kazahaya snuggling against his side, one hand holding his arm over his shoulders like a blanket.

Kazahaya looked up to see Rikuo's awake eyes and looked back down, frowning with determination as he pulled his bent knees almost completely over Rikuo's lap.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead," Kazahaya muttered darkly. Rikuo smiled at that, then looked out the window as that smile morphed into a grin.

There was nothing wrong with the car.


	15. Rikuo mulls

This was a thing I wrote for someone on tumblr, spur of the moment kinda thing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo stood, arms crossed, face placid, watching patiently as Kazahaya performed his usual vent. Something about Rikuo pinching his butt at work today and spraying water on him while he was washing dishes just minutes ago.

Rikuo licked his bottom lip slowly, studying the way Kazahaya's eyes gleamed with anger, how the water, still fresh from Rikuo's recent attack, trickled down the side of Kazahaya's face, some hairs sticking to his skin. He noticed the red on Kazahaya's cheeks from frustration, the way his voice was starting to break and squeak from over exertion, and now, how he had to stop just to take a few breaths.

Rikuo wondered if he was some kind of sadist. He loved watching Kazahaya get riled up, face contorting into pure, stubborn anger. He couldn't deny how his heart beat faster, blood rushing and cock stiffening every time his roommate would overreact to something. Rikuo loved to pick on him just to watch Kazahaya's reactions, get a sick thrill off of them, fantasize Kazahaya's getting red in the face and screaming for an entirely different reason.

But Rikuo would never harm Kazahaya. Oh no. The thin, fragile boy way already a liability by himself. Rikuo found himself wanting to take care of Kazahaya, of all things. He wanted to hold him close, away from danger, away from lustful eyes, to keep him near and always to himself. Rikuo would watch Kazahaya while he slept, while the smaller teen had snuck into his bed at night, or before Rikuo would rudely awaken him in his own bed. He would observe Kazahaya's relaxed, peaceful face. How his eyebrows hung lightly above his closed lids, not furrowed down to the point of causing wrinkles on his forehead. Or how his lips would be lax, parted slightly, instead of a deep frown that ruined his pretty, angelic face.

"Are you listening to me?" Kazahaya screeched, snapping Rikuo out of his daydreams.

"Am I supposed to?" Rikuo replied sarcastically, smirking, uncrossing his arms.

As usual, Kazahaya blew up about that too. Rikuo's smirk widened as Kazahaya stepped closer to him, trying to get in his face and poking Rikuo's chest with a harsh finger as he continued to complain. He was running out of things to say, however, and resorted to name calling. Kazahaya was so predictable, Rikuo wondered if the empath had any idea how amusing and gratifying his outbursts were to him. Rikuo chuckled lightly, he couldn't help it. Was it possible to look so cute and sexy at the same time? Rikuo would put this theory to the test one day.

Kazahaya stopped dramatically, Rikuo grinned, his fingers itching to reach out and touch the dirty blond.

"Did you just _laugh_ at me?" Kazahaya's voice had drastically changed from screaming and hollering to an almost whisper. Rikuo felt his body shudder. Kazahaya was breathing hard, chest moving up and down, the coloration in his face dulling to a light pink. Rikuo pretended that the drying water over his skin was sweat. But it wasn't enough, something was wrong with this picture.

Ah, his eyes. They were too intense for this fantasy. Rikuo wanted to see them hazy, half lidded, and dark. He brought a hand up, brushing away some of the hair that was sticking to Kazahaya's face, obscuring his caramel colored eyes.

Kazahaya blinked, and suddenly his lips were neutral, his brows up, and his eyes wide, innocent. Rikuo moved his hand down, knuckles caressing Kazahaya's jaw

"Who wouldn't?"

And with that he turned around, once again stomping on the urge to lean in and give into the desires of his heart.

Kazahaya probably tried to growl behind him, but with his hoarse voice only a squeak emerged and Rikuo laughed as he shut the door to his room.


	16. Drunk Happenings

Inspired by this prompt on tumblr:

"Tee-hee. Um, Rikuo and Kazahaya on a boys' night out after work. They both get a bit drunk annnnnd suddenly have a hard time trying to conceal their true feelings for each other."

My inbox betrayed me and deleted the original message, so I don't know who asked for this prompt! I had copied it into the document I was writing this in. I hope who ever asked for this (I know it was sometime last year ha ha, oops) is satisfied with my answer...

I didn't mean to write M rated material but... ah, there it is. Drunk grinding is hard to stop, pun intended.

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Two hundred million dollars! Who knows anything about sales? This guy does!"

Rikuo grinned modestly at the praise from his boss, looking around the table at his colleagues, all with shots of Bacardi in front of them. He locked eyes with Kazahaya for a moment, the newest edition to the company, and had to admit to himself for the hundredth time that night how great the kid looked in a button down shirt, sleeves rolled up and tie askew.

Rikuo looked down at his own glass when Kazahaya smiled, teeth showing brilliantly white in the dim light of the bar.

"To Rikuo!" Their boss finished whatever he had been saying, Rikuo had drowned him out for a moment there.

Rikuo raised his shot with the rest of the guys and downed it in one swift motion, enjoying the burn as much as the taste.

After some pats on the back and general chatter, the team split up in groups, either towards the bar or the billiards tables. Rikuo exhaled, slouching in his seat and playing with his shot glass. He honestly hated attention, and being singled out among his sales team irritated him. They had all helped in some way to get over this hurdle, Rikuo just happened to be the one to close the deal during an informative meeting with Japan.

"Hey."

Rikuo glanced up, noticing Kazahaya take a seat next to him. He sat up instantly, trying and failing to hide his excitement. Rikuo hated how he always got elated when Kazahaya was near him...

"Hi," Rikuo tried to relax, forcing himself to be natural around the youngest employee. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the adult here? More experienced and confident and all that? Rikuo never had it this bad. Maybe it was because the dirty blond and him were friends. Concealing his feelings for Kazahaya had always been a struggle, since day one when he first began as an intern.

Their friendship had started off rocky, Kazahaya was a spitfire who constantly asked questions and debated ideas. He was a strong asset in the company with an annoying personality. Rikuo was stubborn and ruthless. Pairing the two of them together was hell on earth for almost a full year; they never agreed on anything. But Rikuo couldn't shake off the obvious attraction he felt for the other man. Kazahaya was a loud mouth spaz, but that didn't mean he wasn't the most adorable creature Rikuo had ever laid eyes on.

Attraction slowly built to admiration for Kazahaya, his youth and his excitability. He was almost envious of the way Kazahaya viewed the world, like it was a game to be played, with boss battles and leveling up; conflicts and experience. That's what Kazahaya told him before they had a heart-to-heart, interrupting a game of Zelda during a staff party at someone's house. Rikuo had been disconnected the entire time and broke down in front of Kazahaya in secret, telling the young man how his sister had been in a car accident that morning and died instantly.

Rikuo had never cried in front of another man, a person, since his mother passed away when he was a child. Kazahaya had let him cry on his shoulder for what must have been hours, holding him tight and combing his fingers through Rikuo's dark hair.

"What will you do now?" Kazahaya asked humorously, crossing his arms on the tables surface.

Rikuo shrugged, pushing away from the table, keeping a peripheral eye on Kazahaya as he moved.

"Wanna get a drink?" Rikuo gestured towards the bar

"Is that an offer?" Kazahaya smiled mischievously and it made Rikuo chuckle lightly.

"Always on the ball, huh?"

"I love any opportunity to get drunk for free," Kazahaya winked and Rikuo laughed.

Kazahaya brought in his lower lip, gnawing it, staring at Rikuo's backside as he led them to the semi-crowded bar.

Truthfully, Kazahaya didn't enjoy alcohol at all, and typically stayed away from the nasty stuff. But he knew he'd need at least a little, to calm his nerves.

Interacting with Rikuo was a little easier since the older man had opened up to him that night, but it also became harder. Kazahaya always thought Rikuo was the worst kind of person, egotistical, bratty, hot guy who deserved none of the attention he received. When Rikuo broke down and let Kazahaya _hold_ him, dropped his defenses and acted like a human being, Kazahaya's heart swelled with real ache for his coworker.

Since then Rikuo had began to treat him like a person as well, and an unlikely friendship formed between them. Because of that, Kazahaya realized how... mature and sensible Rikuo was, in his own way. How his rare, genuine smiles would make Kazahaya's breath quicken, how his short laughs would cause Kazahaya's lips to raise into an uncontrollable smile, wide and unguarded. Kazahaya realized, after much inner turmoil, for he had sworn off men after his horrible college experiences, that he had fallen hard for Rikuo Himura.

But that was to be kept a secret. Who knew what horrors would come with confessing your feelings to a _co-worker_, someone you see almost every day in a professional setting. Especially if Rikuo didn't return the feelings, how awkward that would be... Kazahaya would have to skip town, go work at some other dead beat office job, never to find love again.

Kazahaya was on his third beer, well, hard cider, when he overheard Rikuo ask for another Black Russian.

"How many of those have you had?" Kazahaya asked, keeping his tone light.

"J'st ah few," Rikuo slurred, scooting his empty glass to join a handful of others.

"Cheap beer first though, gotta prep the body, y'know what I'm sayin'?" Rikuo turned and flashed a wide grin at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya forced a smile. Of course it wasn't his job to make sure Rikuo didn't over do it tonight, but it didn't stop him from worrying. His friends in college used to call him the mother hen... he was always the designated driver.

Just as the dark drink was set in front of Rikuo, a couple guys clapped their hands on the bar and Rikuo's shoulders. Kazahaya leaned out of the way, annoyed, as one of them stepped between him and Rikuo, resting casually on the bar. They invited him over to play some pool and Kazahaya had to smile a little at Rikuo's refusal.

"Can't you see I'm talking?"

Kazahaya's proud smile turned sheepish as three sets of eyes turned towards him.

"Hey, Kudo! Didn't see you there!" Saiga boomed, one of the staff's senior editors. He got on his nerves worse than Rikuo, mostly because he was promoted constantly and the dirty blond youth rarely saw him doing anything.

Kazahaya nodded his head as greeting, casting his gaze to his half empty bottle.

Saiga turned his attention back to Rikuo. "Well hey, since you don't want to lose to a game against me, how about a round of Jägerbombs?" Saiga announced more to the bartender than Rikuo, who's ears perked up.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, going back to his cider. Rikuo loved anything with caffeine.

Rikuo peeked over at Kazahaya as the bartender began by passing around glasses of Red Bull. He captured his attention with a lifted finger.

"One for him too," he pointed at Kazahaya, who instantly began to politely protest, until Saiga's loud laugh and prodding convinced the younger employee to take the drink.

Rikuo had never witnessed Kazahaya drunk, and admitted it was something he was very curious to see. After that he made sure Kazahaya was included in every shot Saiga and his partner purchased for them, until an hour later, when Rikuo's fuzzy brain thought it was time to go home and sleep.

About half the office had already left, leaving Rikuo standing against the wall with his first glass of water that night, sharing it with Kazahaya. He had been very proud of himself for not getting too close to his co-worker, or letting any secrets slip. Although he did feel himself slowly leaning towards the younger man, the room was beginning to spin and he needed more support than the wall.

"Whoa," he heard Kazahaya surprisingly close to his ear. "I think it's time for you to go home, Rikuo."

Rikuo nodded, his head finding purchase upon Kazahaya's small shoulder. Oh, he smelled nice. Was that some kind of cologne? Rikuo never pegged Kazahaya as someone who would bother with artificial scents.

Kazahaya hated himself. Why had he accepted all those shots? One had somehow turned to four and now he was officially out of his mind. Less than Rikuo though, who currently had his nose buried in the crook of Kazahaya's neck.

Normal, sober Kazahaya would have shoved Rikuo off and scurried away like a scared cat, but drunk Kazahaya found the hot air hitting his throat to be rather pleasant, enticing even.

But Rikuo did need to get off. He was clearly about to pass out.

"Want me to walk you home?" Ever the mother hen. Kazahaya mentally smacked the memories of his old friends teasing him.

"Mm, as long as you stay and keep me company," Rikuo whispered in Kazahaya's ear, who shivered afterward.

_He's so wasted_, Kazahaya thought to himself, knowing how much of a flirt Rikuo was with the women in the office. He didn't take those words seriously.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon," Kazahaya placated Rikuo, getting a large arm over his shoulders and stumbling around until he found their coats.

Kazahaya felt his foggy brain clear up with the crisp, early morning air. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, his own spinning head slowing down a bit.

As they stumbled along the sidewalk together, Rikuo spoke up.

"I d'ndt know you have it in youu, Kazahaya," Rikuo slurred, his arm gone from Kazahaya's shoulders, hands instead occasionally brushing together by their sides. "Thought you'da puked by now."

"The cold air helps," Kazahaya admitted. If he had stayed in that stuffy bar any longer his head may have well been inside a toilet by now. His stomach was feeling queasy, but his brain no longer felt like liquid in his skull.

Rikuo nodded heavily, like his head weighed a ton. "It's nice out."

Kazahaya looked up, watching Rikuo's profile as they walked. He couldn't remember the last time he got this drunk, maybe his 21st birthday, when his best friend had taken him to a Japanese restaurant and they drank sake all night.

Apparently Rikuo had been speaking, Kazahaya hadn't heard him and stupidly said "Yeah," when he turned to gauge his reaction.

Rikuo smirked after a silence. "See something you like?"

"Your face," Kazahaya smiled, giggled, embarrassed by his confession but unable to look away.

"You like my face?" Rikuo's brows knitted in confusion, voice bewildered.

Kazahaya finally looked forward once more, feeling dizzy again. "You have a nice... structure, your jaw is so sharp and your lips are..." he touched his own mouth, pressing his fingers along the shape of his lips.

"Big, but not in a bad way. And your eyes are so _green_, they scare me sometimes," Kazahaya rambled on, the grin on his face never leaving.

"I'm sorry they scare you. I'll close my eyes."

Kazahaya looked up to see Rikuo had shut his eyes, walking blind.

"No! Don't do that!" Kazahaya laughed, grabbing Rikuo's arm when he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"But I don't want to scare you!" Rikuo sang loudly. Kazahaya snickered, looking around at the dark houses they passed.

"Shh, Rikuo. People are trying to sleep," Kazahaya lowered his voice as he spoke, and felt a wave of embarrassment as he realized he had been speaking loudly as well.

Kazahaya still had his arms wrapped around Rikuo to keep him steady, feeling comforted by the warmth radiating off of the older worker. He unconsciously nuzzled his nose into the fabric of Rikuo's jacket, barely able walk in a straight line.

"Wherewe going, again?" Rikuo mumbled, finding it even more difficult to walk forward with Kazahaya hanging off his side, but entirely uncaring.

"Um... your house?" Kazahaya spoke, muffled by Rikuo's jacket.

"Ah, gotcha, okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo ended up throwing up before they reached his house, Kazahaya managed to keep his own nauseousness down, even after hearing Rikuo dry heave afterward.

Stumbling up the steps to the house, Rikuo spoke quietly while hunting for his keys.

"Sorry I puked... haven't done that in a while..."

Kazahaya waited by the door. "It's normal, don't worry about it."

Rikuo laughed lightly then groaned. "Can't wait to brush my teeth, ugh."

They went inside, Kazahaya following behind Rikuo, awkwardly waiting as Rikuo stumbled to the bathroom, not turning on any lights and hanging onto furniture and walls as he went.

A couple minutes went by as Kazahaya listened to the sound of water running. He shifted back and forth, a wave of tiredness suddenly hitting him like heavy blanket, the darkness and warmth didn't help placate it. He wondered if it would be rude to ask to crash on the couch for the night...

"... Kazahaya?" Rikuo's voice tiredly spoke from the hallway.

"I'm still here," Kazahaya carefully took a few steps forward, his eyes having adjusted a little to the darkness.

"Come find me, I'm about to pass out."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, slowly making his way to the source of Rikuo's voice, bumping into a coffee table and a standing lamp, almost knocking it to the floor.

"This is really embarrassing..." Rikuo sheepishly admitted once Kazahaya felt his presence near. "... But could you help me to my bedroom?"

Kazahaya nodded, even though Rikuo couldn't see and hefted his arm over his shoulders, bringing his own arm around his waist as they stumbled through the hallway, Rikuo giving directions to his room before Kazahaya carefully deposited him onto a large bed.

The moonlight shone through Rikuo's window curtains, helping Kazahaya watch as Rikuo flopped onto his back, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

Kazahaya swallowed, openly checking out Rikuo's form. He was rubbing his eyes, both arms up and elbows out. Rikuo was gorgeous, even shit-faced, Kazahaya had never seen Rikuo so completely open, defenses down, not like the confession of his sister... that was emotion. This was...

Kazahaya felt his hands twitch, he walked up to Rikuo, their knees bumping. Rikuo's legs were spread just far enough that Kazahaya could stand between them. He let a fantasy play out in his head of him settling down on the bed, crawling up his front, hiking that shirt up higher than it already was, feeling toned abs and wide chest.

Rikuo groaning snapped Kazahaya out of his delusion.

"At least I feel a little better, after barfing..." he mumbled, taking his hands away from his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

Kazahaya forgot about his original plan to ask Rikuo to stay and stepped away from his relaxed body. Staying here would be a test to his limits, a test Kazahaya wasn't ready to commit to. Rikuo was so attractive, smart, confident... and very, very drunk. Now wasn't the time to cross any lines between them, even if it was a friendly offer to stay the night, Kazahaya realized, with less shock than his fuzzy brain expected, that he was turned on. Staying here, both of them vulnerable, would be dangerous to their relationship.

"I'm... gonna go now," Kazahaya spoke, turning to leave the room.

"Ah wait, Kazahaya..."

Kazahaya turned, meeting Rikuo's eyes, he had sat up on his elbows, swaying slightly.

"... Just wanted to let you know... you shouldn't be afraid of my eyes, and I'm glad you like my face," he lifted an arm to beckon Kazahaya over and flopped back down with the effort, laughing at himself.

"You're cute and nice, I like you... and your eyes are big, like a girl's," Rikuo snickered to himself.

Kazahaya blinked, jaw slackening so he stared at Rikuo agape.

He didn't know how to respond to that, so Kazahaya stood in silence, the bed looking more inviting than ever.

"... You still there?" Rikuo mumbled, head not moving.

Kazahaya smiled in humor and disbelief. "You're drunk."

"Pfft," Rikuo choked out a laugh. "Doesn't change how I feel, dork." His voice dropped an octave, making it hard to hear what he said next: "... Better feel the same way, I'm gonna regret this in the morning, huh?"

Kazahaya licked his lips before biting them, a nervous habit. His body went warm and the urge to touch Rikuo was stronger.

He tentatively crawled on the bed next to Rikuo, keeping an eye on him as he went.

Rikuo's closed eyes opened to follow Kazahaya's movements, a slow, dumb smile stretching his lips out. He turned on his side to face Kazahaya.

"Hello, stranger," Rikuo whispered, smile unfaltering.

Kazahaya grinned, the alcohol pressing down the nervous feelings he anticipated, instead giving him a delirious surge of confidence, scooting so he pressed against Rikuo's chest, heart hammering as he felt two long, thick arms curl around and hold him closer.

Rikuo dipped his head down to nuzzle fine, dirty blond hair. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, tickling Kazahaya's scalp.

"Mm... yes," Rikuo hummed, his hands trialing up and down Kazahaya's back.

Kazahaya tilted his head up, feeling an electronic thrill as Rikuo's lips brushed down his forehead and cheek with the movement.

Their lips found each other naturally, brushing at first before moving with purpose, connecting firmly with a satisfied hum from both Kazahaya and Rikuo.

Kazahaya's flat palms against Rikuo's chest moved down, one moving around to the small of his back while the other retreated under his shirt, hiking it up as his fingers traced the lines of his stomach.

Rikuo responded by nudging a leg in between Kazahaya's, pressing his thigh up to brush the seat of Kazahaya's pants, bringing them flush together.

Kazahaya gasped, his lips falling open and allowing Rikuo's tongue inside, tasting mint mingled with lingering booze. He felt one of Rikuo's hands leave his back, moving it to take Kazahaya's thigh and hike it up so it hooked around his hips, and then Rikuo thrust forward, moaning into Kazahaya's mouth.

Kazahaya mimicked his movements, driven by drunken lust and long built up sexual attraction. They continued grinding, too tired and heavy to force their bodies to do much else.

The friction was rough, jeans against slacks, but the pace only quickened, desperate and messy, driving the men wild with need.

Hands roamed as far as they could go, Kazahaya's hands making their way up to Rikuo's chest, and the latter also pulling Kazahaya's shirt up, hands on narrow hips as he pulled them against him with every thrust. Kazahaya's lips disconnected from Rikuo's, moaning desperately. His hands moved again under his shirt to grip Rikuo's shoulders from the back just as his leg around Rikuo's waist clung tighter, hanging on for death life as their covered arousals rubbed against each other harshly, faster, harder; Rikuo was almost on top of him now, ready to push Kazahaya into the mattress.

Rikuo couldn't get enough, Kazahaya was crying out next to his ear, babbling in a hitch pitch words that didn't make sense, begging for something.

"_Rikuo..._ ah, _please-_ _uhn! Fuck!_"

Then Kazahaya latched his mouth onto Rikuo's neck, just where it connected to his shoulder, he felt teeth as well as tongue. Rikuo groaned loudly, snapping his hips forward until he had Kazahaya on his back completely, losing it when the lighter man immediately brought his other leg around Rikuo's waist, clinging to him, locking Rikuo in place.

"_Kaza... haya_," Rikuo broke out, his breathing labored, barely there. Kazahaya's mouth continued to abuse his neck. "I-I'm close..."

In response Kazahaya trailed his tongue along the expanse of his throat, up to his ear before moaning.

"Same," he exhaled hotly into Rikuo's ear, making him shiver. Rikuo pulled back slightly to capture Kazahaya's mouth again, kissing him hard, tongue diving deep, twirling wildly along Kazahaya's.

Rikuo barely stumbled onto his knees, using new momentum to press harder, keeping up to Kazahaya's erratic pace, going faster, over coming him.

Rikuo accidentally bit Kazahaya's lip with how hard and sudden his climax came, wracking his entire body.

Kazahaya didn't notice the pain on his lip as he came as well, finally holding his hips still as he felt wave after wave of blinding pleasure hit him, shaking as Rikuo's slow thrusts over stimulated him.

Rikuo collapsed on top of him with a very satisfied sigh. Kazahaya unhooked his legs and relaxed as well, breathing hard, his hands still holding onto Rikuo.

They stayed like that for a while, Rikuo finally lifting his head just enough to kiss Kazahaya again, softly, sweetly, before rolling to the side.

Kazahaya cuddled into Rikuo's chest, kissing the base of his neck as exhaustion began to truly over take him.

The last thing he remembered was Rikuo softly mumbling, "Hope I don't forget this..."

He didn't.


End file.
